


Nobody Compares To You

by Ibrahil



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Se intercala entre presente y pasado, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Después de tres años de haber roto con Son Hyunwoo, Wonho se encuentra en una nueva etapa de su carrera, una que le liberara de algo de lo que busca escapar, el ojo publico. Chae Hyungwon tiene otros planes cuando le ponga de nuevo en el camino de Son Hyunwoo, donde al fin se dará cuenta que tres años no son suficientes para olvidar al amor de tu vida.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción Nobody Compares To You - Gryffin, escrito para @kokobop_radio en (TW).

Juraba que la lluvia contra las ventanas de su vehículo lo iba a dejar sordo, de por si no podía ver bien el camino ni con sus lentes puestos, y solo la esperanza de estar dentro de un lugar más cálido que el interior de su Maserati le animaba a continuar manejando en la dirección a la que se dirigía en lugar de dar la vuelta e irse a casa.

No sabía porque había aceptado verse con Hyungwon en ese lugar cuando tenía más de tres años sin pisar el suelo del que alguna vez fue su bar restaurant favorito, un sitio elegante y refinado para pretender que tenías clase, dinero y felicidad. Él era un experto en pretender esas tres cosas, aunque no las tuviera, desde muy chico había sabido usar su encanto físico para manipular a las personas que si tenían clase, dinero e indudable felicidad. Era ese mismo encanto el que le había abierto puertas que de otra forma hubieran permanecido cerradas a cal y canto. Ahora, cualquier puerta se abría a él sin necesidad de que sonriera como un payaso.

Las razones personales que tenía para no aparecerse en Cinnamon Galmaegi eran obvias para quien le conociera bien, un corazón roto que alguna vez había dolido como si fuera el fin del mundo, había impedido que regresara allí por tres años, para este momento en su vida, el suceso estaba más que cerrado, su ruptura había sido desastrosa, pero con el paso de los meses el dolor se había enmudecido y él había podido continuar. A mucha gente le pasaba igual después de un rompimiento, de amistad, de amor, de familia; había lugares que eran mejor evitarlos para evitar el resurgimiento de emociones negativas.

El no necesitaba energías negativas, tenía un auto nuevo, vivía en una zona segura, tenía más amigos, estaba feliz con su trabajo ahora que finalmente se estaba moviendo en la dirección deseada, con un poco de suerte, y no tendría que vender su rostro y su cuerpo sino sus diseños. No más posiciones incomodas, ni su cuerpo siendo manipulado por extraños, no más maquillaje pesado, no más sonrisas falsas. Podría ser muy bueno como modelo, pero solo el pensamiento de que el viera sus fotos en revistas…

Ese pensamiento se detuvo cuando una llamada entrante de Hyungwon le sobresalto, el otro modelo estaba inusualmente impaciente y se preguntó que le pasaba sin contestarle, no estaba más que a unas calles, solo debía encontrar donde aparcar su auto de lujo y se encontrarían.

Dentro estaba tan cálido como él lo esperaba, iluminado por las luces artificiales, bajo la lluvia el espacio abierto del restaurant lucia oscuro y melancólico. Incluso las mesas de mármol con servilletas rosas lucían tristes en el ambiente oscuro del final de la tarde. No había casi nadie en el espacio del restaurant, ahora en la zona del bar, la barra y la pista de baile donde varias parejas disfrutaban del hermoso jazz en vivo era una zona completamente diferente ajena al silencio del área de comensales.

Estaba como lo había dejado hace tres años, las paredes seguían siendo de granito, el suelo de caoba oscura, la alfombra rosa pálido que combinaban delicadamente con las cortinas blancas que adornaban las paredes; enseguida reconoció muchos rostros, entre ellos el de Im Changkyun y Lee Minhyuk; el primero lo había conocido hace solo un par de años, estaba recién estrenado en la música y Chae Hyungwon, su mejor amigo, le había conocido en uno de sus eventos como DJ H. One, si, tan impresionante como sonaba, Hyungwon era un DJ cuando no estaba haciendo pasarela, el chico realmente era bueno en lo que sea que quisiera hacer cuando se dedicaba. Changkyunie era joven, y la industria había sido dura con él desde el inicio, así que cuando Hyungwon lo había traído un día a casa, Hoseok se había sentido responsable al tener a alguien tan joven y frágil bajo su cuidado.

Ahora, Lee Minhyuk era otro asunto, el chico era un influencer, que cantaba, bailaba y daba consejos de cuidado personal mientras conquistaba a toda la población femenina de Korea con su belleza natural; era un gurú de la belleza sin la malicia que muchos de estos influenciadores modernos siempre tenía, por eso se llevaba bien con él y con Hyungwon, y eventualmente había terminado rentando un apartamento con Changkyun. No tenía idea de cómo esos dos podían vivir juntos cuando Minhyuk podía decir cien palabras por segundos, y Changkyun a veces ni hablaba por horas.

Le extraño no ver a Hyungwon con ellos, así que decidió buscarlo antes de acercarse, y mientras escaneaba la zona del bar, se chocó no solo con una escena de por si abrumadora, sino con una persona que no había visto en años. La misma persona que le daba todas las razones suficientes para no regresar aquí, la persona a la que por año y medio pensó que tenía más que superada y que ahora, viéndola por sorpresa, sentía como el retortijón en su estómago era tan fuerte que se tambaleo, enseguida retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- ¡Wonho! – Minhyuk le llamo, pero su voz fue anulada por el fuerte golpetear de los latidos de su corazón y, en pánico, se giró a la zona del restaurant, buscando donde sabía de memoria encontraría el baño.

Incluso si para el su nombre artístico siendo gritado a través de la romántica música cayo en oídos sordos, si hubieron personas que se giraron, captando apenas una fracción de su ser, pero lo suficiente como para reconocerle, entre esas personas, Son Hyunwoo.

Lee Hoseok no quería asistir a la universidad.

Pese a sus reiteradas negativas, su manager continuaba insistiendo en que lo hiciera; era lo recomendable para tener un futuro asegurado, y por supuesto, sus peticiones siempre venían acompañadas de comentarios que en otro momento hubiera considerado como ofensivos, pero que ahora sabían que eran verdad, como ulzzang, su vida había estado casi decidida, pero lo cierto es que ahora conocía a mucha gente en la industria del modelaje y había visto como siempre tenían alternativas en caso de que su belleza desapareciera un día.

Recientemente había vuelto a pintar su cabello de negro, lo que le garantizaba anonimato temporal, pues su rostro estaba en uno de los grandes Chaebol de Seúl y era fácilmente reconocible si continuaba usando el color arena en su cabello. Por supuesto que extrañaba el extravagante color, de negro se sentía común. Hizo un puchero, sus gruesos y pintados labios eran su principal atractivo, se los toco hasta que su manager le dio un manotazo, sentado a su lado en el vehículo que lo llevaría a sus clases, se sentía como un niño pequeño.

\- Te hará bien, ya me lo agradecerás cuando seas mayor. – el hombre a su lado siempre decía lo mismo y el, aunque le creía, no quería darle la razón en voz alta. – economía es una carrera fácil, estarás bien, no falta mucho para el término de este semestre y tu nuevo tutor es el mejor.

Ah, cierto, el tutor.

Pensó en la vergüenza de su última evaluación y como había caído treinta puestos. No sabía porque esperaban perfección de él cuándo no afectaba en su carrera en absoluto que puntuación obtuviera, aun así, su manager había hecho el esfuerzo de conseguirle un tutor y él no iba a despreciarlo solo porque quisiera echarse al suelo y patalear como un bebe por tener que estudiar, pensó que había dejado eso atrás cuando había decidido ser modelo y ahora resulta que era una obligación ser profesional a nivel académico.

Cuando estuvo solo en el campus, sin que su manager le siguiera, se planteó escapar lejos, pero rápidamente la lluvia que comenzó a caer le forzó en una sola dirección, dentro del edificio de economía, donde se refugió enseguida revisando su cabello en la primera superficie reflectante que consiguió. No se había empapado, pero el agua que había caído en su cabeza y en su ropa había sido suficiente para mojarle, y sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos para que su cabello comenzara a actuar raro.

Dio un largo suspiro y se giró, metiéndose en el camino de un chico alto y de hombros anchos que casi le manda al suelo de lo fuerte que reboto contra él, enseguida se llevó las manos a la nariz.

\- ¡Ahhh! – se quejó, tocando su nariz con ambas manos, la zona se había entumecido y temió por un segundo que se le hubiera roto su preciosa nariz.

\- Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – las manos morenas tomaron las suyas y casi por costumbre acepto que le manipularan, tan acostumbrado estaba a ser tocado que no pensó en alejar al extraño hasta que este alzo su barbilla y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de ojos color chocolate escondidos detrás de un par de lentes gruesos. Por instinto rechazo el contacto, empujando al chico más alto y robusto que él.

\- Estoy bien. – replico, perturbado por lo cerca que había tenido al desconocido y como simplemente le había permitido el acceso a su cuerpo. Aunque fue incapaz de ser maleducado, acostumbrado a ser civilizado y considerado, sonrió a través del dolor adormecedor de su nariz e hizo una corta reverencia.

Se negó a esperar más palabras del moreno y se alejó corriendo.

Las clases fueron lentas, la lluvia hacia todo más tedioso para los estudiantes y los profesores por igual. Su tutor era un estudiante de último curso en Economía, Lee Hyunsik, alto y robusto, con todas las señales de pertenecer a algún equipo deportivo de la ciudad, pero educado y calificado para la tarea que debía cumplir, no sabía dónde su manager conseguía gente así, pero se encontraba muy agradecido de que quien sería su tutor no fuera a tratarle como a un niño mimado.

Lo que siempre pedía era un mínimo de respeto, y ser tratado como igual, el solo pensar estar por encima de alguien más le incomoda.

\- No son muchas las deficiencias que tienes, pienso que es falta de práctica, debe ser difícil equilibrar tu agenda, pero como miembro del club de lucha, puedo entender lo que es tener que balancear tus actividades, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos antes un calendario de estudio que se guie con tus responsabilidades? – Hyunsik parecía una persona muy centrada y amable.

\- Mi manager me dio el calendario para este mes, solo quedan dos semanas, ¿es eso suficiente? – pregunto, sacando su agenda de su bolso, pero se detuvo cuando vio alguien entrar al cubículo de la biblioteca donde estaban. Las mejillas se le calentaron al reconocer al joven moreno que entro.

\- Buenas tardes. – le saludo, pero si le reconoció no dio indicios de ello, pese a que no tenía sus lentes, Lee Hoseok si reconocía al extraño que era la razón por la cual su nariz aun horas después continuara entumecida. – Hyunsik-ssi, Eunkwang-ssi dijo que tenías mis notas de ayer.

\- Ah, sí. Gracias, él dijo que estaba bien tomarlas prestadas.

\- Si, no tengo problemas con eso.

Hoseok le fulmino con la mirada, al menos esperaba que ese hombre le reconociera, aunque por supuesto más que el ceño fruncido, tenía un puchero en sus labios, esperando ser reconocido, aunque el extraño ni se molestó en mirarle dos veces y tan pronto su tutor le dio lo que buscaba, una libreta llena de papelillos que sobresalían de ella, se retiró con una reverencia apenas notable.

\- ¿tienes algún problema con Hyunwoo-ssi?

\- ¿Quién?

\- Hyunwoo-ssi.

\- Ah, ese es su nombre. – miro a la puerta donde el joven había salido hace unos segundos y entonces trato de borrar la expresión de su rostro. – ah, no. Es solo que… ah, bueno, nos chocamos en el pasillo antes, pensé que me reconocería.

Hyunsik se rio.

\- No creo, no puede ver nada cuando no lleva sus gafas puestas. Y no lleva sus lentillas porque acaba de salir de la práctica de natación.

\- Ah…

\- Su nombre es Son Hyunwoo, él y yo estamos en el mismo año. Es muy bueno en esto, pero no se le da muy bien enseñar, así que por eso no lo encontraras como tutor, además de natación también es modelo y bailarín, él podría ser de ayuda para manejar tu agenda también si necesitas ayuda extra.

\- No, no, estoy bien contigo.

Avergonzado, así se sentía, encerrado en el baño, miro sus manos y ver que temblaban solo le altero aún más, camino de un lado a otro en el espacio que debido al ataque de ansiedad que sufría, parecía que se cerraba sobre él, reduciéndolo a un muy patético hombre de veintisiete años construido como un pared de concreto que temblaba de emociones que no podía ubicar debido a lo nublado que tenía el juicio.

Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca reseca, odio no haberse aplicado labial que ahora bien podía ocultar lo maltratado que estaban sus labios y su deseo de salir corriendo. Hoy solo había estado atento a los videos de costura que había estado viendo mientras diseñaba una de las chaquetas que pensaba usar en el evento del siguiente viernes, algo que había detenido porque Hyungwon le había llamado para que viniera aquí.

¿Acaso Hyungwon sabía que se encontraría con Son Hyunwoo aquí? ¿Le había montado una trampa?

\- ¿Wonho hyung? – Minhyuk le hizo saltar en el sitio, sin haber escuchado la puerta debido a lo alto que eran sus pensamientos, no se fijó que el joven entraba. Llevo una mano a su pecho intentando calmar lo fuerte que latía su corazón ahora mismo, ignorando que este se acercara a el a abrazarle por los hombros.

Changkyun entro detrás de él, alzando su ceja perforada y adornada con dos esferas plateadas al ver lo alterado que lucía frente al espejo, todo el cuerpo le estaba temblando y se había puesto inusualmente pálido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué viniste aquí, Wonho hyung?

Esto significaba que ellos sabían, y si ellos sabían entonces Hyungwon sabía, lo que le respondía la duda que tenía sobre si esto había sido a propósito. Ese maldito de Hyungwon le había tendido una trampa y él había caído como un imbécil, por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría haberle creído que tenía razones inocentes para venir a este lugar? ¿Cómo había sido así de iluso? ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando decidió que era buena idea dejar su estudio de diseño para venir aquí?

La puerta se abrió, y allí, Chae Hyungwon estaba de pie, su cabello rubio platino acomodado en un bonito peinado y sus ojos grandes haciéndole lucir como un chico inocente que no le hacía daño a nadie.

\- ¿¡A que juegas!? – Le grito, soltándose de Minhyuk y lanzándose a tomarle de las solapas de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Es esta la actitud de alguien que lleva casi dos años que ya lo supero? – eso fue un golpe bajo, incluso los otros dos lo reconocieron por las muecas que hicieron al escuchar esa pregunta.

\- ¡Debiste decirme que estaba aquí!

\- Él siempre está aquí. – Changkyun y sus palabras hacen que Wonho se gire hacia ellos, atento a las miradas de pánico que intercambian entre los dos antes de que Changkyun se aclare la garganta. – el… compro este restaurant. – la explicación hace que toda eta situación se vuelva aún más turbia, porque ahora tiene que lidiar con la dura realidad a la que esas palabras le atraen.

Hace muchos años, cuando Son Hyunwoo le trajo aquí la primera vez, eran jóvenes y soñadores, Hyunwoo había logrado bailar para su artista favorito y su primer cheque le había hecho sentir rico y feliz, y había querido celebrar, así que le había invitado aquí, un sitio decente y elegante, no una cafetería, o un bar de soju en medio de la carretera, no, le había traído a un sitio donde cualquiera podría verles juntos y sacar sus conclusiones.

En medio del vino, la comida griega y la conversación amena, Hyunwoo le había prometido con una convicción aplastante, que el seria el próximo dueño de este lugar, que lo compraría para Lee Hoseok, que lo adornaría con sus colores favoritos y solo servirían carne y vino rosado; donde cada mesa tendría grabada las iniciales de ambos, y las estatuas estarían modeladas con el cuerpo de Wonho.

Recuerdo esa conversación como nada en el mundo, recuerda que se había reído, entre feliz y avergonzado de que Hyunwoo le amara de esa forma; había sido una tarde perfecta. Una de esas citas que no se olvidaban nunca.

\- ¿Cuándo? – no sabía porque quería saber eso, o si cambiaria algo.

\- Hace unos meses iba a cerrar, así que lo compro. Yo y mi amigo, Lee Jooheon, ¿recuerdas? ¿El sujeto con el que compongo? Le ayudamos con un préstamo y pudo comprarlo antes de que fuera vendido. Lo ha estado remodelando desde entonces y hoy… es la inauguración.

Wonho se giró entonces a Hyungwon, que enseguida no aparto la mirada de él, sin duda estaba siendo testarudo con ello, no se iba a amedrentar por la mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo, pero Wonho no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se saliera con la suya con esta traición. Tristemente, el mundo no estaba de su lado esa tarde noche y cuando su boca se abrió para decirle algo al respecto, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un extraño que los miro a todos confundido.

Eso fue suficiente para enfriarle, al menos las manos le habían dejado de temblar, así que dejando atrás a los otros, salió del baño, caminando por el restaurant hasta la salida, buscando respirar algo de aire fresco.

No estaba feliz con lo que había visto u oído, y su cabeza se empezaba a embotar en una migraña que sabía duraría días. Camino fuera del lugar, olvidando su sombrilla dentro en el vestíbulo y mojando su sobretodo mientras caminaba hacia su auto. La lluvia rápidamente empapo su cabello, y cuando este cayó sobre su rostro tapando parcialmente su visión, se detuvo, sintiendo como su corazón de pronto latía tan fuerte que no escuchaba nada.

Se apoyó en el techo de su Maserati azul eléctrico, ocultando su rostro entre sus antebrazos. No quería llorar, solo quería echarse en su cama y olvidarse del mundo. Se sentía traicionado, pero era una traición que el mismo había cometido. Se había dicho que podía olvidarlo, se había jurado que podría olvidarle, al joven que lo había cambiado todo.

Podría tener a cualquiera, pero su corazón continuaba anhelando a Son Hyunwoo.

Alzo su cabeza cuando sintió como pese a que las gotas de lluvia dejaban de caer sobre él, el sonido se hacía más pesado. Fue cuando noto que había alguien tras él, un hombre alto que sostenía el paraguas negro que había dejado olvidado en el vestíbulo.

Supo de inmediato quien era, y sintió como el pecho se le contraía cuando sus ojos se encontraron. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no estaban tan cerca?

El sol potente en el cielo le tenía de muy buen humor, hace semanas que el sol no estaba tan cálido, y nada mejor que en su día libre, ni siquiera le importa que la gente tomara fotos del mientras estaba sentado en el banco fuera de la universidad, esperando a Lee Hyunsik, su tutor para ir a la biblioteca, habían acordado encontrarse aquí hace unos días, y como había logrado subir quince puestos desde la última vez que se habían encontrado estaba muy feliz con él, finalmente le estaba cogiendo el gusto a esto de la universidad.

Ya no le agobiaba como antes, Hyunsik era bueno explicando y le había hecho una agenda para estudiar, además de que era un motivador natural y además le estaba ayudando con una rutina de ejercicios.

\- ¿Lee Hoseok-si? - abrió sus ojos al escuchar su nombre de una voz desconocida y de inmediato reconoció a Son Hyunwoo, el joven que con su pecho de nadador casi le había roto su delicada nariz, inconscientemente llevo su mano a esta, frotando el puente.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? - pregunto con cuidado, ¿que podría querer el de su persona cuando nunca habían interactuado? ¿Por qué acercarse?

\- Hyunsik-ssi me pidió que me ocupara de tus clases hoy, se lesiono ayer y no podrá está disponible por al menos dos o tres semanas. - la boca de Hoseok se entre abrió. - espero nos llevemos bien. - hizo una referencia corta, y se quedó allí de pie, mientras Hoseok se recuperaba de la impresión.

\- Ah... Está bien... - asintió, tomando su mochila, y preguntándose si esto estaría bien. ¿De verdad estaría bien? Recordaba lo que Hyunsik le había dicho.

Pese a ello, las clases fueron diferentes de lo que esperaba, había algo en Hyunwoo explicando que distraía, no sabía si era que su piel morena era lo que lo distraía, su voz suave para su estructura física o el hecho de que estaba completamente enfocado, dejando de lado cualquier pregunta que el pudiera tener. Era un nadador, así que sus hombros eran inusualmente anchos, su torso largo en esa camiseta blanca, la gorra hacia atrás que hacía que su rostro se viera largo y sus mejillas rellenas.

Era atractivo, de una forma masculina con la que Hoseok no se podía identificar, no cuando toda la industria del modelaje decía lo contrario de él. Cuando Hyunwoo paso de página en su cuaderno de anotaciones, se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas. No había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

Estaban por terminar la lección cuando alguien entro después de tocar brevemente.

\- Kihyun-ah. - Hyunwoo sonrió, quitando la atención de Hoseok del extraño y poniéndola sobre él, y podría este hombre hacerse más atractivo, su sonrisa gentil solo aumentaba la cantidad de puntos que ya Hoseok había sumado de él. - ¿cómo te fue?

Yoo Kihyun hizo una reverencia corta en dirección a Hoseok, su cabello grisáceo le hizo pensar que tal vez como él era un idol, pero no supo que pensar al ver como de sencillo estaba vestido no llevaba nada de una marca reconocible, ¿trainnee?

\- Bien, nuevamente un cien. Nada nuevo. - Wonho quiso rodar sus ojos, pero logro contenerse, y en su lugar aprovecho para copiar lo que no había anotado de la pizarra.

\- Oh, tan inteligente. - la familiaridad con la que Hyunwoo hablaba le hizo molestarse un poco, él también quería esa clase de atención del chico que hasta hace poco solo era el bruto que casi le rompía la nariz.

Quiso hacer una pregunta, pero no supo ni que preguntar porque no había prestado atención en toda la clase, se sentía muy tonto de pronto, ¿para tener la atención de este hombre necesitaba estudiar y ser como el cerebrito que ahora contaba su victoria?

Definitivamente necesitaría estudiar bastante para que eso pasara, su mánager le quería en el top veinte. ¿Sería demasiado ambicioso querer llegar allí? Se lo contempló los diez minutos que Hyunwoo termino de copiar en la pizarra y no le explico una mierda. Al final, el moreno se despidió vagamente, mientras que el sujeto, Kihyun le miraba con una sonrisita prepotente que le hizo plantearse cuan obvio había sido.

No le vio hasta dos días después, esta vez se encontraron en la biblioteca, y el llevaba dos noches sin dormir, estudiando. Estaba tan preparado que intervino tan pronto Hyunwoo comenzó a explicar, llamando la atención del moreno a su rostro. Pocas veces Hyunwoo había hecho la última vez.

Pero en esta clase se aseguró de tener esos ojos que brillaban ámbar con los rayos del sol que entraban por el ventanal. No sabía porque quería que el moreno le viera, capricho quizás, simples celos de un extraño por tener la atención que le privaban a él.

Él podría tener a quien quisiera, era el tipo de todos, nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos, ¿entonces porque se enfrascaba en él? Debía de ser capaz de discernir la realidad entre lo que sentía y lo que de verdad quería, pero ahora mismo todo se mezclaba en su interior y Hyunwoo era una víctima de su juego.

Esta vez Yoo Kihyun no tuvo oportunidad al aparecer, Hyunwoo no apartaba su atención de él, de su sonrisa, de sus insinuaciones, de su voz melosa, el moreno estaba hechizado y fue evidente para su amigo que simplemente se sentó a observar el intercambio que continuo unos quince minutos después de que acabara la hora.

Su mánager estaba esperándole afuera, pero el decidió ir al baño antes de irse, sentándose en el inodoro para revisar su teléfono brevemente.

\- Estaba coqueteando contigo. - la voz de Yoo Kihyun llamo su atención, y sin pensarlo mucho, alzo sus pies para que no le vieran desde afuera.

\- ¿Hoseok-ssi?

\- Si, no dejaba de comerte con los ojos y tú seguías cayendo en su juego. ¿No te parece desvergonzado aprovecharte de un novato, hyung?

Wonho apretó sus labios, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

\- No estaba aprovechándome de él. Me pareció que su interés en lo que explicaba era genuino.

\- ¿Que? - por un momento Wonho pensó que eso había salido de sus labios, pero en realidad había sido Kihyun quien lo había dicho. - No hablarás en serio, ¿no notaste las ganas que ese desvergonzado te tenía?

Wonho se levantó de un tirón, abrió la puerta y caminando al lavabo a lavar sus manos sin ver a los otros dos. Hyunwoo estaba usando el urinal y Kihyun estaba revisando su cabello en el espejo, no vio las expresiones de ambos, solo lavo sus manos y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del baño, apretando sus labios por su impulsividad.

Podría haber fingido que no había estado allí, pero estos días había advocado por ser más emocional que racional y al fin eso le había pasado factura.

El siguiente martes no asistió a las clases particulares, ni siquiera imagino lo que pensaría Hyunwoo al esperarle en la tarde en la biblioteca. Mintió a su mánager que no indago en el asunto al ver que al llegar a casa el mismo repasaba sus lecciones. La vergüenza de encontrarse a Hyunwoo de nuevo había sido tan grande que hasta se le saltaron un par de lágrimas mientras veía las operaciones matemáticas que debía resolver.

Pensó que tendría suerte esta semana, pero saliendo de su última clases, vio al moreno apoyado en la pared, con su gorra hacia atrás y su mirada fija en él, su expresión era indescifrable y enseguida intento ignorarla, pero Hyunwoo se movió hacia el antes de que pudiera huir, el agarre en su mano fue inesperado, y aunque era firme no era agresivo.

\- ¿Si, hyung? - pensaba ser más grosero, pero el profesor salió del salón en ese momento y saludo a Hyunwoo antes de continuar por el pasillo.

\- Hablemos. Por favor.

\- Lo siento, tenía que ir a una sesión de fotos. - dijo rápidamente, era difícil leer la expresión de Hyunwoo y no sabía porque estaba molesto realmente o si lo estaba.

\- No sobre eso, eso no importa. - al escuchar eso, Wonho intento soltarse, pero Hyunwoo demostró ser más delicado de lo que parecía y le soltó de inmediato, sus dedos rozándose en el proceso, el toque intimo pese a lo breve que había sido. - no huyas, déjame disculparme.

No quería escucharlo, de verdad no quería, pero Hyunwoo no parecía ser del tipo de hombre que dejara ir las cosas tan fácilmente, y para ser honestos, Wonho tampoco.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, no dijiste nada malo.

\- Mentí.

\- ¿que? - los ojos de Wonho le observaron sorprendidos, ¿mintió sobre qué?

\- Sabía lo que estabas haciendo, sabía que coqueteabas conmigo. Si estaba interesado. - Hoseok se sonrojo furiosamente con eso, odiaba ser tan blanco porque el color se le subía a la cara fácilmente cuando sus emociones se salían de control, sus ojos se abrieron muy grande e intento moverse, decir algo, hablar, no pudo hacer ninguna de ellas, solo se quedó allí observando al moreno. - lo siento, ¿fui demasiado directo?

Negó con la cabeza, bajando su mirada un momento y luego subiéndola a observar a ese masculino rostro moreno que portaba una expresión amable, la sonrisa pequeña en esos labios de pronto se le hacia lo más enternecedor del mundo, obviando que alguna vez casi se partía todo el tabique con este hombre.

\- Si ibas en serio, me encantaría tener una oportunidad. - por un momento se planteó que responder a eso, pero Hyunwoo le quito las palabras de la boca al inclinarse y tocar su mejilla con una de sus enormes manos.

Asintió, moviendo toda su cabeza mientras se preguntaba a donde carajos había mandado toda su seguridad.

\- Te enfermaras si estas tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia.

Admitía que si dejaba el shock y el dolor de lado, los hombros de Hyunwoo se veían fascinantes en ese sobretodo blanco y negro de patrón, lucia enorme y más alto, como una montaña inalcanzable que nunca podría terminar de escalar. Pero sus emociones eran más violentas bajo la lluvia, donde la realidad cruda le hacía ver que seguía siendo el niño que huía de casa porque nadie comprendía cuan solo se sentía. Sintió que las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos y se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello mojado, un hipo salió de el cuándo la mano de Son Hyunwoo se posó en su mejilla, era cálida y el toque era increíblemente familiar, intimo, el toque de un viejo amante que volvía para dar amor.

El llanto le tomó por sorpresa a él, mas no a Hyunwoo que le conocía bien, tanto tiempo junto les había enseñado como eran los sentimientos del otro, y no había nadie que hubiera conocido mejor al Lee Hoseok real que este hombre que ahora le miraba llorar.

Los sentimientos que le comían por dentro eran solo comparables con los que había tenido el día en el que todo había acabado. Eran grandes y confusos, una maraña de puntos que se conectaban entre sí, pero que no tenían sentido. El pecho le dolía, y no podía parar de llorar, ni se había fijado que se estaba aferrando el sobretodo de Hyunwoo con ambas manos.

\- No llores, mi conejito. - la mano de Hyunwoo se movió hasta detrás de su nuca, y solo hizo el mínimo de fuerza para atraerle hacia él, dejando que escondiera su rostro en su pecho.

Allí bajo la lluvia, se aferró a alguien que por tantos días pensó que más nunca volvería a tocar, a alguien que nunca pensó que sentiría de nuevo su calidez, y ahora de ahogaba en ella, seguro en los brazos de quien había sido su pareja, se sentía en paz. Incluso si era una mentira.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse así, pero la lluvia arrecio y Hyunwoo aprovecho para ayudarle entrar en el auto, ayudándole a abrochar su cinturón en el lugar del copiloto, él se dejó hacer, aun sollozando mientras intentaba controlar las fuertes emociones que tenía.

No dijo nada cuando Hyunwoo encendió el auto y puso la calefacción, ni siquiera pudo motivarse s quitarse la gabardina que goteaba en los asientos de su costoso auto de lujo, solo se quedó allí temblando hasta que vio como Hyunwoo se quitaba su propio sobretodo blanco y negro y lo ponía sobre el para cubrirle, se aferró a la gruesa tela, ignorando al hombre que se abrochaba el cinturón después de acomodarse en el asiento.

Incluso ahora, confiaba en que Hyunwoo sabía lo que hacía.

Se sorprendió al ver su edificio aparecer en su línea de visión, como este hombre sabia donde vivía ahora escapaba de su comprensión inmediata, aunque luego sabría que el importante detalle que Chae Hyungwon había ocultado, tenía que ver con que llevaba al menos tres meses saliendo en secreto con Yoo Kihyun, un detalle que no sería del todo agradable de escuchar.

Por ahora, se dedicó a intentar controlar su llanto, algo casi imposible de hacer, pero que no dejo de intentar, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Era un hombre, era mayor, era un profesional, ¿cómo es que estaba llorando tan fuerte que incluso su nariz goteaba hasta mojar sus labios?

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- A casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Estas mojado de pies a cabeza, Hoseok. No quiero que te enfermes. Además, es mi culpa que estés así. - esas palabras dolieron, dolieron porque Hyunwoo no había usado honoríficos en su nombre ni palabras de cariño. Casi le hacía pensar que había imaginado que le llamaba "conejito", aparte de eso, estaba el hecho de que Hyunwoo reconocía que su dolor era por su causa y el solo hecho de que así lo hiciera era humillante.

El solo se sentía responsable por lo que había causado, no le llevaba a casa porque quería volver con él o porque quería compartir su mismo espacio, solo estaba siendo Son Hyunwoo, estaba siendo responsable y diligente. Como siempre, se hacía cargo de los asuntos que le concernían.

Estaciono frente al edificio de Hoseok, quien enseguida desabrochado su cinturón, ya no quería compartir el mismo aire con él, no quería estar en su mismo espacio. Tomo las llaves de su apartamento del compartimiento de llaves, y salió del auto.

\- Hoseok.

\- No vengas. - incluso él se sorprendió de lo firme que sonó mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia a su apartamento.

\- ¡Hoseok! - Hyunwoo le tomo de la muñeca y solo eso basto para que él se soltara y le empujara.

\- ¡No me toques de nuevo! ¡Ya cumpliste con tu responsabilidad, ahora vete! - grito, bajo la lluvia su voz sonaba ahogada.

Se giró, dándole la espalda al fin a Son Hyunwoo, esperando que esta fuera la última vez que le viera. No entendía como tres años no habían sido suficientes para olvidar su rostro, para dejar de comparar a cualquiera que se acercara a él con este hombre.

Tres años, ¿cuánto más necesitaba? ¿Cuánto más?


	2. Chapter 2

Chae Hyungwon le miraba escoger entre toda su ropa algo que ponerse, pero tenía tanta que definir un atuendo que no le hiciera ver como un joven ídolo era difícil cuando todo lo que tenía era ropa de marca. Tampoco ayudaba que su amigo nunca hubiera sido de vestir casual y siendo su único verdadero apoyo en el mundo era decepcionante ver como su ropa era aún más glamorosa.

Termino escogiendo un suéter y uno cuello de tortuga para usar debajo, Hyunwoo era alguien casual así que debía vestir acorde a ello, no quería hacerle correr con un estilo escandaloso, más bien deseaba que este se interesara en él.

\- De verdad te gusta este sujeto. - Hyungwon dijo, casi con desdén desde donde estaba en la cama, enterrado entre la ropa que Hoseok había tirado sobre él. - nunca te había visto tan invertido en alguien antes. Esta es una nueva y agradable aventura.

\- No seas grosero. - se quejó, quitándose la ropa para cambiarse, no tenía intención alguna de perdonarle por recordarle nuevamente lo mucho que le estaba gustando su tutor personal cuando lo único valioso que sabía de él, es que las gorras le quedaban sexy, sonreía como un ángel y su amigo era un zoquete.

\- ¿a dónde van? - pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema sin dejar de burlarse del nerviosismo de Hoseok que desordenaba su ya desastroso dormitorio, pese a que vivía solo, el joven nunca tenía tiempo de organizar.

\- Al parque. - sonrió, recordando que eso habían acordado después de su última clase. Le había dicho a su mánager que necesitaba tiempo para estudiar, pero en realidad desaparecería y Hyungwon le ayudaría a eso. Quizás por esa razón se estaba aguantando sus preguntas y sus burlas.

\- Ahhh... Suena interesante.

\- No seas grosero, te dije. Él es un chico perfecto. No es como nosotros.

\- Nosotros somos chicos perfectos.

\- No, Hyungwon, no somos como el... Cuando le conozcas, sabrás de lo que hablo. - no que quisiera que se conocieran por el momento, quería mantener a Hyunwoo en secreto por un rato, quería darle tiempo y darse tiempo.

Hyungwon no le cuestiono más nada, sonrió y le dejo vestirse como un universitario, y luego le llevo al parque, admirando como su hyung estaba nervioso, sus manos temblando en su regazo todo el viaje. Era difícil saber que pensar de Wonho en estos momentos, era tan diferente a lo que pensaba de él, de verdad parecía querer que las cosas funcionarán con este sujeto,

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer en este pequeño parque de Jeoll-duk, nunca había entrado aquí, nunca se había hecho fotos, y sabía muy poco de que encontrar. Hyunwoo le esperaba en una de las bancas, y sonrió al ver que combinaba con el nadador.

Cuando le vio una sonrisa se plantó en sus ojos que formaron hermosas medialunas. Estiro su mano hacia Hoseok y este corrió los pocos pasos que le separaban del moreno alto y entrelazo sus dedos.

\- Nunca te había visto tan casual. - metió sus dedos entre el cabello de Hoseok, viendo cómo se sonrojaba cuando él se inclinó y beso su mejilla, un beso casto que le movió el suelo. - te queda muy bien. - no se sintió consiente de lo débil que era a no llevar su rostro perfectamente maquillado, pues las palabras de Hyunwoo le hicieron sentir muy bien.

\- Gracias. - dijo tímidamente.

\- Esperó que te guste este lugar, no soy bueno escogiendo sitios para citas... pero me gusta aquí. - Hoseok asintió, cualquier cosa estaría bien para él.

Después de caminar de la mano por unos minutos, adentrándose en el parque, Hoseok se preguntó porque estaba siendo tan tímido, dándose cuenta que era más bien cautela lo que lo llevaba a actuar así, dejándole el liderazgo por estas aguas desconocidas a Hyunwoo.

\- Mmm... ¿Podemos tomarnos fotos? - intento romper el silencio cómodo en el que estaban ambos porque no quería seguir comportándose como el chico tímido que sabía en realidad no era.

\- Si, seguro. – Hyunwoo tenía su sonrisa amable y que le aseguraba que hablaba en serio, incluso si al inicio se mostró incomodo cuando Hoseok saco de su bolso su cámara, tomando la primera foto de Hyunwoo caminando hacia él.

El parque era especial de por sí, no lo sabía, pero era conocido como el parque de las parejas, muchas parejas venían aquí los sábados, la cantidad de atracciones eran ilimitadas, había pastelerías, jugueterías, atracciones, un mini parque de diversiones, los cerezos, los artistas callejeros que entretenían con sus actos y su música. Hyunwoo lo sabía bien, pero para él la experiencia era nueva, de donde venían los parques eran solo pequeñas plazas donde la gente mayor jugaba Go y los niños gritaban.

Se distrajo tomando fotos del lago y de los cisnes que había en él, sabía que tenía miedo que esto no se repitiera, y quería recordar hasta el mínimo detalle de este día. También quería mostrarle a Hyungwon lo que había visto, quería que su amigo viviera esto también.

Algunos de los artistas que vio en el camino se dejaron fotografiar también, y logro convencer a Hyunwoo para que posara junto a la estatua de un perro, riendo cuando se dio cuenta de que el mayor tenía una habilidad no descubierta para posar frente a la cámara, sus expresiones faciales eran otra cosa.

\- Deberías hacer modelaje. Aunque sea para ganar un poco de dinero. – le dijo, revisando las fotos que ya había tomado de él, mientras Hyunwoo miraba sobre su hombro y le sostenía de la cintura con su brazo. Caminaban a una pastelería, el moreno había prometido comprarle un trozo de pastel de cerezos y él quería probarlo.

\- Dudo que tenga ganas de ser sometido a ese escrutinio. – Hoseok rio con esa respuesta, razón no le faltaban para decir eso, era un mundo difícil, pero él sabía que alguien con la actitud de Son Hyunwoo sería capaz de soportar al menos un par de sesiones fotográficas. – además, aquí el único modelo eres tú.

Intento no dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara eso, pero fue una tarea imposible, allí bajo las flores que bailaban al ritmo de la gentil brisa, sintió como hasta sus orejas se calentaban por el bochorno de escuchar esas palabras, que, por una parte, le encantaban y por la otra le hacían sentirse extremadamente vulnerable. Cuando miro a Son Hyunwoo, el bochorno se hizo más grande porque este tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

¿En qué momento había caído tan duro y rápido por este hombre? ¡Joder, casi le rompía la nariz y después ni le había visto cuando estaba con Hyunsik-nim! Podía ser simplemente el aire de seguridad que le rodeaba lo que hacía que su cuerpo se entumeciera y dejara de pensar en nada más que no fuera él y su sonrisa, su mirada que a simple vista parecía de indiferencia, pero en realidad estaba analizándote en silencio.

Quiso sacudirse el sentimiento que se le subió de los pies a la cabeza, pero Hyunwoo no le dio oportunidad de hacer eso, simplemente le tomo de las mejillas, acunando sus cachetes redondos en sus largas manos el calor transmitiéndose de estas a sus ya muy calientes pómulos. Cerro sus ojos al observar como Hyunwoo se inclinaba hacia él, y recibió el casto beso con más ímpetu del que esperaría que su yo del pasado hubiera recibido el beso de algún hombre.

\- Probablemente estés cansado de escucharlo. – Hyunwoo hablo directamente sobre sus labios. – pero eres hermoso. – sí, estaba harto de escuchar esas palabras, y le fascinaba cuando la gente se lo decía, le hacía sentir superior y orgulloso, algo soberbio, pero que vinieran de Son Hyunwoo era diferente, las palabras no tenían más que gentileza en ellas; una cortesía de caballero a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

\- Gracias. – susurro con una modestia de la que Hyungwon se burlaría si alguna vez le escuchara ese tono. – Hyung, cuando esas palabras vienen de ti, se sienten diferente. – decidió ser honesto con Hyunwoo, aunque las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta un poco. – me gustas mucho, hyung.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos oscuros de Hyunwoo, y de inmediato el miedo enfrió su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de haber asustado a este hombre al ser tan directo; debía aprender a callarse la boca y no ser tan honesto con sus sentimientos cuando le acorralaban. Pero todo eso de sobre pensar las cosas sin duda estaba jodiendo con su seguridad, porque la sonrisa que Hyunwoo le mostro volvió a traer calidez a él. En serio, ¿Qué tenía este hombre?

Con el dorso de sus pulgares, Hyunwoo acaricio el extremo de sus labios, jugando con las comisuras por un momento antes de inclinarse y besarle de nuevo, esta vez quedándose unos segundos más que la vez anterior y causando que el cuerpo entero se le estremeciera bajo el.

\- Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no? Por qué nos gustamos. – sí, eso parecía lo más lógico. Con lo cabeza fría que parecía ser Hyunwoo, el hombre tenía bien definido ya lo que quería de esta cita y Hoseok debía ponerse serio si quería que esto llegara a algún lado.

Caminaron de la mano a la pastelería, donde Hoseok se maravilló de lo ridículamente adorable que era todo, desde la fachada exterior hasta la decoración interior, las sillas y mesas blancas, los manteles color durazno, los uniformes de las dependientas, y luego los pasteles. Él no era de dulces, ni él ni Hyungwon, siempre consumían su comida con mucho cuidado, vigilando lo que comían todo el tiempo. Hoy, sin embargo, se saltaría mil reglas e imposiciones, y dejaría que Hyunwoo le consintiera.

Compran una pieza para ambos, y un par de cafés para llevar. Se sientan afuera en las bancas desocupadas, uno al lado del otro, sus hombros rozándose con intención mientras miran al cielo lleno de pétalos volando por todas partes, es seguramente lo más romántico que Hoseok ha hecho en toda su vida, y mirar los ojos de Hyunwoo curvados en una sonrisa cuando conectan con los suyos hace que la situación sea aún más irreal mientras comparten el trozo de pastel.

\- ¿Por qué estudias? ¿Podrías vivir solo de ser modelo?

\- En realidad sí, no solo modelo para revistas, también para marcas, y aunque estoy empezando, quiero ser un diseñador, querían que entrara a la universidad y esta es la más cercana a la agencia… - hace un puchero, mirando a su café helado en sus manos. – así que aquí estoy, pero ya comienzo a agarrarle el gusto. Lo que más odio es las matemáticas. Y sé que de algo me servirá, si alguna vez soy diseñador y tengo mi propia agencia junto a Wonnie, sabré como manejarme.

\- ¿Wonnie es tu amigo modelo?

Asiente de inmediato, no quiere que Hyunwoo se haga ideas extrañas sobre Chae.

\- Fue gracias a el que aprendí muchas cosas, él es naturalmente el señor pasarela, aunque también le gusta la música.

\- ¿a ti te gusta la música?

\- ¡Si! – sus ojos conectaron con los de Hyunwoo, que estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que tenía para decir. - Me gusta escribir canciones y componerlas, tengo un piano en casa para eso… ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No se tocar ningún instrumento, pero me gusta bailar y con Kihyun-ah estoy aprendiendo a modular mi voz. – Kihyun, ese el imbécil que le había hecho quedar en ridículo, pero al mismo tiempo a quien le debía que Hyunwoo se hubiera sentido culpable para venir a buscarle. – debo admitir, pensé que serias más… atrevido.

Hoseok se rio, abochornado de escuchar eso.

\- ¡Lo soy! – se defendió, pero salió más bien débil y un poco tímido. – Solo que… eres… un poco… - hizo un gesto con sus dedos para representar sus palabras. – intimidante.

\- ¿lo soy? – Hyunwoo se enderezo de la posición relajada que había adoptado con sus codos en sus rodillas y le miro con la boca entreabierta.

\- ¿Un poco? – se mordió el labio, analizando la expresión del moreno que casi enseguida rio.

\- Nunca me había dicho eso alguien a quien le tuviera interés romántico. Eso es lo que dicen los chicos cuando jugamos futbol o en las prácticas de natación.

\- Pero no lo decía en ese sentido… no es que, tenga miedo, es… más bien, intimidante, para mí, en el sentido que eres… atractivo… ¿masculino? – nuevamente se mordió el labio, porque no sabía ya que carajos decía.

\- Ah…

Hoseok se rio al ver como Hyunwoo rascaba su nuca, ahora era el quien estaba algo avergonzado. Sabía que no eran niños, pero también que quizá se habían invertido en una relación donde no sabían que tenían o no en común, se habían saltado todo el paso de hacerse amigos, ¿estarían bien?

\- ¿Quieres tomar fotos en el parque de atracciones? ¿Quizás podamos subir a la noria? - habían terminado con el pastel y el café y ahora caminaban de la mano por el parque, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Por supuesto, Hyunwoo no sabía, pero la sola mención de un lugar tan alto hizo que a Hoseok se le debilitaran las piernas.

\- ¡No! – exclamo, para después aclararse la garganta nerviosamente. – Quiero decir, no, es… tengo miedo a las alturas. – mejor decirlo ahora que luego.

\- Oh, ¿Cómo una fobia?- pregunto, apretando la mano de Hoseok que lucía preocupado.

\- Si, un poco.

\- Ah, no hay problema, hay otras atracciones que podemos usar. – sonriéndole gentilmente, logro calmar la ansiedad de Hoseok antes de que empeorara. – Podemos usar… - iba a continuar, pero vio como una gota de agua caía en la frente de Hoseok y de pronto ambos miraron arriba, donde una nube gris se acercaba rápidamente.

\- Oh no. – Hoseok le empujo, y ambos corrieron en dirección a uno de los gazebos que estaba a unos metros de ellos, de pronto las gotas comenzaron a caer más fuerte y ambos rieron mientras corrían tomados de la mano, intentando ganarle la carrera al tiempo y llegar a donde la lluvia ya no les caía.

Se rieron un rato más, mientras se sentaban en la pequeña manos, sus manos aun fuertemente entrelazadas; ni siquiera pensaron en que ahora estaban atrapados aquí, solos, bajo la lluvia que arreciaba. Hyunwoo soltó su mano y el hizo lo mismo, sonriendo cuando el moreno paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y le atrajo a que apoyara su cuerpo en él.

El sonido de la lluvia era arrullador, y la calidez de los brazos en los que se refugiaba hacía que sintiera que estaba en un sueño. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esta clase de paz en su hética vida, consumido por el trabajo que le estaba dando cosas con las que siempre había soñado, ahora estaba aquí. Suponía que también debía agradecer que tenía a Son Hyunwoo por su trabajo.

Sentado en el sofá blanco de su habitación, contemplaba las rosas a un lado de su cama, rosadas y gentiles, se mecían con la brisa que entraba desde la ventana abierta. No recordaba en que momento las había recogido de la entrada de su apartamento o cuando se había puesto a la tarea de colocarlas en un jarrón y como era costumbre, coloco dos en un vaso alto junto a la ventana; eran estas últimas las que se mecían con la brisa.

En el modesto apartamento tenia espacio suficiente para su trabajo, un estudio que originalmente era la habitación principal y que él había llenado de sus diseños, de sus pinturas favoritas, de gabinetes repletos de rollos de tela que usaba para practicar, cilindros de hilos, cajas con botones de todos los colores existentes, era su santuario, que había llenado con todas las cosas que le gustaban. En cambio su habitación era lo que se pensaba sería una pequeña oficina, pasaba tan poco tiempo aquí que no le molestaba que fuera pequeña, solo el sofá, la cama, la mesita de noche donde tenía sus diarios y su revistas, las pocas plantas que se acordaba de regar en la mañana al despertar. Las fotos favoritas que había tomado de todos los sitios a los que había viajado y que había colgado sobre la cartelera de corcho que había comprado para ese propósito.

Creía que hoy era el día en el que había pasado más tiempo aquí en esta habitación desde que tenía este lugar. Simplemente se había levantado temprano en la mañana, con la intención de acercarse a la agencia, pero al abrir la puerta y ver el ramo de flores y la carta todos sus planes se habían ido al fondo. Solo una persona le regalaba esas rosas rosadas envueltas cortésmente en papel banco con una cinta dorada. Habían sido sus bouquets favoritos por años, nunca faltando en su habitación.

Habían pasado tres largos días en los que se había decidido a ignorar su vida fuera de su estudio personal, pero hoy que decidía salir aparentemente Son Hyunwoo se molestaba en pasarse por su puerta. No recordaba si había escuchado el timbre sonar o no. A la única persona a la que le contesto los mensajes estos días había sido a Changkyunie, y eso porque el chico podía ponerse a llorar si no lo hacía. A Hyungwon lo había bloqueado en todos los sitios habidos y por haber, a Minhyuk lo ignoraba y por supuesto que las llamadas del número desconocido continuaban desestabilizando su seguridad emocional.

Seco las lágrimas que sin querer habían bajado de sus ojos, y aparto la mirada de las flores.

\- Tengo que salir. – susurro a nada en particular, mirando las fotos en la pared antes de menear la cabeza, no tenía fuerza en sus extremidades, sabía que la depresión hacia eso, pero no quería ahondar en esos pensamientos.

Se levantó, era algo tarde para ir a correr, pero no le importo. Usualmente hacia ejercicio en el gimnasio que había frente a su edificio, pero necesitaba despejarse y estar solo. Se colocó su sudadera con capucha azul marino y un short negro, tomando sus zapatos deportivos de la zapatera junto a la entrada y su teléfono con su música, no estaba de humor para nada más y quería sacarse el entumecimiento del cuerpo.

Calentó mientras bajaba los cinco pisos por las escaleras, opción que en otro momento evitaría como la plaga, pero siempre le había parecido mejor bajar que subir por su temor a las alturas. Abajo, saludo al conserje y salió a la calle, tomaría unos cuantos atajos para llegar al parque. No tenía que preocuparse de atraer miradas, pues iba bastante sencillo, su cabello estaba desordenado y no importaba porque iba a sudarse de todas formas.

En el parque se vio tentado a detenerse por un café, pero descarto la idea de alterar más su sistema y continuo corriendo, dándose cuenta cuando ya estaba en medio de árboles altos y densos, que estaba ejercitándose con el estómago vacío y que el mareo que experimentaba era más físico que emocional.

Se dejó caer en el pasto, mirando arriba al cielo, buscando confort en el azul claro pero lo que consiguió en su lugar fueron nubes grises.

\- ¿es así como van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora? ¿No más cielo azul para mí? – cerro sus ojos y se quedó allí un rato, solo dejando que la brisa fría enfriara su cuerpo, preguntándose si encontraría la fuerza para regresar a casa por su cuenta o acaso necesitaría llamar a Changkyun para que le buscara.

En cuestión de minutos, el cielo se oscureció sobre él, despertándole de su siesta cuando escucho el rumor de un trueno sobre él. Froto su frente con el dorso de su mano y se sentó. Tanto como quería estar solo, él era una persona sociable, así que termino usando como excusa su malestar para llamar a Changkyun, con quien se encontró en la entrada del parque.

El chico estaba usando una de sus camisetas sin mangas y le sonrió tan pronto le vio, su joven rostro iluminándose. El abrazo que le dio fue lo que necesito Hoseok para dejarse convencer que no podía seguir ignorando a sus amigos.

\- Hyung, espero que no te moleste, pero Honey vino conmigo. Él es quien sabe manejar. – Kyun rasco su nuca. – pero puedo pedirle…

\- No, está bien, aún no he conocido a Honey, me gustaría verle. – le sonrió al joven que le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato. – además, tengo que darle mi aprobación, ¿no?

Changkyun se sonrojo, murmurando un “es muy tarde para eso” que hizo que el hombre mayor riera, empujando al joven al auto, sintiendo como sus piernas recuperaban un poco de fuerza.

Este chico, Lee Jooheon era… demasiado lindo y adorable para Changkyun, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba eso, pero era demasiado adorable incluso si todo lo que había escuchado de él es que era básicamente un mentor para Changkyun en el ámbito musical. Le fascino lo fácil que le hacia reír el joven, incluso Changkyun parecía sorprendido de verlo reír y hasta algo orgulloso de que fuera su pareja quien hacia reír a su hyung.

Le llevaron a comer lejos del parque aún era temprano, así que eligió un desayuno pesado, cerdo, un tazón de jjajangmyeon, hongos salteados con carne de res y una ensalada, ni siquiera sintió pena al comer, de pronto estaba muy hambriento.

\- Hyung, no habías comido estos días, ¿o qué? – Changkyun le observaba, mientras bebía de su soda, con preocupación. Hoseok se encogió de hombros.

\- Con ese cuerpo no me extraña que coma así, Kukkung. – Hoseok le sonrió al adorable joven de hoyuelos en las mejillas y continuo comiendo.

\- Si, pero hyung tiene una manía por dejar de comer que no es saludable.

\- Si comí estos días, Changkyunie, solo que reduje mis comidas, además, no me ejercite, así que no gaste energía demás, dormí las ocho horas y trabaje en el estudio. – explico, aunque ya esas cosas se las había dicho por mensaje.

\- Mmm… - Changkyun pensó que no lo noto, pero su mirada preocupada se dirigió a Jooheon que se encogió de hombros. Estaba muy preocupado, seguramente Minhyuk y Hyungwon también, aunque a este último aun quería pegarle en la cara.

\- Debería llamar a Min. Invitarle a cenar. – dijo, queriendo desviar la atención del joven de cabello purpura. - ¿vendrían los dos?

Eran su salvoconducto, al menos Changkyun que siempre había demostrado protegerle muy bien. Fue obvio que necesitaba el apoyo y el joven no dudo en aceptar, acariciando su mano brevemente antes de sonreírle a su novio. Se sorprendió de lo muy bien que se veían ambos juntos, y se preguntó porque nunca le había conocido, ¿Cómo es que había decidido perderse esta parte de Changkyunie?

Jooheon era tan divertido que muchas veces le hizo atragantarse con la comida, hablaba sin parar, aunque escuchaba muy bien cuando Hoseok intervenía, y era un alivio sentirse cómodo con una persona nueva, incluso si se notaba que Changkyun le había contado mucho de el a su pareja. Probablemente Jooheon sabia más de él, que lo que él conocía del joven de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

\- Gracias, Kukkung. – Hoseok suspiro, en el momento que Jooheon se puso de pie para ir al baño. – el de verdad es un buen chico, ¿Cómo es que mi hermanito menor tuvo tanta suerte? – estaba bastante feliz de ver como Changkyun ya parecía más iluminado y ahora entendía porque.

\- No lo sé. – respondió tímidamente. – Hyung, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero…

Sabía que iba a decir, y se preparó para la oleada de dolor que vino al seguir escuchando lo que decía el joven.

\- ... él es… Hyunwoo hyung es como su mentor. El cuida de Honey, como tus cuidas de mí. – las lágrimas en sus ojos hicieron que Changkyun parara, mientras Hoseok miraba al techo e intentaba que las emociones que se disparaban de pronto volvieran a estar bajo control. - ¡Hyung, lo siento!

Le tomo unos minutos recuperarse, y para cuando lo hizo, Honey estaba de vuelta y fue lo suficientemente intuitivo para darse cuenta de que algo ocurría, algo que podía parecer más complicado de lo que era, pero que el joven supo evitar, preguntando a donde irían ahora.

Hoseok quería regresar, darse una ducha, prepararse emocionalmente para su conversación con Minhyuk, así que así fue como transcurrió el día, Changkyun se quedó con él, mientras que Jooheon se marchaba a lo que asumía era su trabajo, no quiso preguntar en caso de que el nombre de cierto hombre moreno surgiera de nuevo en la conversación.

Se dio una ducha larga, y cuando entro en su habitación usando su bata de baño, Changkyun tenía la carta que él había ignorado en sus manos estaba abierta porque él la había abierto antes pero no se había envalentonado a leerla, y ahora este la leía mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Kukkung. – dijo, llamando la atención del joven.

\- No deberías leerla. – dijo el joven. – La tirare a la basura.

\- Son Hyunwoo nunca ha sido bueno para los discursos o disculparse. – se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue decir su nombre.

\- ¿Qué? No es de él. – Changkyun frunció el ceño, mirando a Hoseok que levanto la vista de donde buscaba su ropa interior.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es de un admirador, un tal señor Pétalos. Es terrible.

Hoseok de inmediato se sentó en la cama. Una mano en su pecho.

\- ¿hyung?

\- ¡llama a Hyungwon!

\- Entonces, ¿al parque esta ves si? – Hoseok sonrió, mirando la traviesa expresión en el rostro de Hyunwoo que le observaba por sobre su tarea de matemáticas. – no digas que no, tienes ganas. No estudiemos más por hoy, aun podemos escaparnos de mi manager.

\- Suena tentador. – replico, pero borro la sonrisa de sus labios. – pero Hoseok, no es algo que quiera que hagamos muy seguido y sabes porque. No quiero que tu manager vuelva a regañarte. La última vez lloraste por horas en mis brazos. No quiero volverte a ver a llorar.

\- No sabes con quien estas, yo lloro porque el viento sopla, Hyunwoo. – replico sumamente orgulloso de lo que decía, haciendo reír a su novio.

Ignorado por ambos, Yoo Kihyun miraba de uno a otro con desprecio. Era ya de por si un asco que Hyunwoo saliera con alguien que se creía famoso porque su cara estaba en una de las avenidas principales de Seúl, como para que además dieran asco juntos de lo baboso que eran. Quería morirse, pero todo fuera porque Hyunwoo acabara de explicarle lo que no entendía.

\- Déjame terminar aquí, y podremos ir a donde quieras. – le prometió el moreno.

Cumplió su promesa una hora después, cuando Hoseok ya estaba harto de lo bruto que era Yoo Kihyun y quería mandarlo a la verga, por fortuna, estaba mejorando, ambos lo estaban, y se toleraban solo porque Hyunwoo siempre ponía esa expresión de hermano mayor enfadado cuando ambos empezaban a lanzarse dagas con los ojos. El clima era perfecto, era primavera aun y tomados de la mano, regresaron al parque, hoy no había lluvias sorpresas, y aunque ya estaba por empezar a anochecer, llegaron a tiempo para subirse al carrusel.

Kihyun había ido con ellos, y Hoseok había decidido llamar a Hyungwon, el primero era bueno con la fotografía y el segundo era bueno modelando, incluso si por el momento solo se dedicaba caminar de la mano con Hoseok que se dividía entre su novio y su mejor amigo.

\- Conoce sus ángulos. – Hyungwon le susurro al ver a Kihyun tomar fotos del carrusel en movimiento. Estaba montado sobre uno de los caballos, postrado con elegancia el, mientras que Hyunwoo y el lucían más relajado en donde estaban.

\- ¿te gusta? – Hoseok se burló, sabiendo que ni en un millón de años Hyungwon estaría con un simple mortal. – no es un juguete. – le recordó, porque ni en broma quería que Hyungwon jugara con alguien que era valioso para Hyunwoo.

\- No quiero jugar.

El y Hyunwoo subieron a otra vuelta, esta vez solos, ignorando a los otros dos, Hyungwon sentando en la banca cerca de donde Kihyun tomaba fotos de su amigo y de su pareja, fotos que serían recuerdos valiosos para todos.

\- ¿Quieres que tome algunas fotos de ti? – Kihyun pregunto, girándose al alto que le sonrió al ver esos bonitos ojos en él.

\- Me gustaría. – respondió, ignorando la vocecita de Hoseok en su cabeza que le preguntaba qué diablos hacía. Por supuesto que dejo al fotógrafo sin aliento, seguramente como fotógrafo amateur nunca había tenido un modelo que supiera lo que hacía en verdad, y él era un profesional, no ningún novato que creía que por ser atractivo podía pararse frente a una cámara.

Comenzó inocente, una pose sencilla, luego sus brazos hacia atrás en la banca de piedra y su pecho hacia adelante, expuesto por el suéter blanco en v que usaba, su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su largo cuello adornado por una gargantilla dorada, su cabello rubio platino meneándose con la gentil brisa de la tarde. Kihyun se aclaraba la garganta cada vez que le pedía una pose diferente.

Cambio de escenario cuando se aburrió de la banca, llevándose a Kihyun con él, no dejo de modelar mientras caminaba, sabiendo que el joven tomaba fotos de él, se olvidó de Hoseok y su novio, y supo que el joven amateur también lo hizo, pues terminaron dentro del parque, buscando el escenario ideal para que Hyungwon se detuviera.

\- Eres hermoso. – Hyungwon rio, sorprendido con lo mucho que había tardado el fotógrafo en reconocerlo en voz alta. Estaba acostumbrado a esos halagos. – como, eres realmente bueno en esto y luces increíble. – dijo, revisando las fotos que había tomado mientras Hyungwon se acercaba a él. – nunca había tenido un modelo. Solo tomo fotos… no soy un profesional ni nada… - Hyungwon coloco su mano en el hombro del hombre más pequeño, a punto de soltar una burrada que fue detenida por la voz de Hoseok llamando su nombre.

\- Ah, nos encontraron. – soltó a Kihyun, lo que sea que iba a decirle olvidado.

Nadie le creería si dijera que le iba a tomar más de cuatro años hablar de nuevo con él y conectar íntimamente, por ahora, solo fingió que nada pasaba cuando Hoseok le hablo del algodón de azúcar que iban a comprar, sonriendo como un niño pequeño. De su mente se borró Yoo Kihyun, y fue reemplazado con el alivio de ver lo hermoso que era Lee Hoseok feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Son Hyunwoo fue el primero en entrar al apartamento, Hoseok ya de por si estaba con nauseas mientras intentaba tomar él te que Changkyun le había preparado, como para prepararse para ver al alto y poderoso individuo de hombros anchos acercarse a él, con Chae Hyungwon a su espalda. Fue sumamente surreal ver la preocupación en su rostro, ver esos ojos pardos no separarse de él mientras se aproximaba con largas zancadas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Él no había pedido esto.

Detrás de su karma principal, estaba el otro, Chae Hyungwon estaba alterado, se notaba que no estaba en sus cabales al igual que Hoseok, pero al menos podía conseguir su voz y no como Hoseok, que estaba paralizado con la taza de té en una mano y el plato en la otra, ambas manos le temblaban, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería correr a su habitación, pero allí estaban aun las flores.

\- Las flores… - susurro, sus ojos conectando con Hyunwoo, que entendió de inmediato, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

\- Están en la habitación. – Changkyun dijo, desde hace un rato que no dejaba de rascar su brazo nerviosamente, porque no sabía que pasaba, estaba ahora aún más confundido que Hyungwon hubiera traído a Hyunwoo aquí cuando sabía que Hoseok no quería verle.

Hyunwoo desapareció en la habitación, y volvió en unos segundos con todas las flores, que saco del apartamento antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo.

\- Hyung, ¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunto a Hyungwon que se había sentado, y miraba a Hoseok con sombras de un horror pasado ante sus ojos.

\- Ah. – Hyungwon suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio platino antes de morder su labio. – es complicado. Cierra la puerta y espera a que Hyunwoo llegue. – le pidió, antes de ponerse de pie y quitarle la taza y el platillo a Hoseok y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. – vamos a la cama, necesitas acostarte.

Fue difícil que nadie le explicara nada, en especial por lo impaciente que se sintió, esperando a que su hyung volviera, se sentó en el portal del apartamento, hasta que Hyunwoo llamo a la puerta, cuando este entro, Changkyun se sorprendió de como cerraba el apartamento muy bien, asegurándose de que estuvieran seguros.

\- Deberías irte. – le dijo cuándo se giró a él.

\- ¡No lo hare! – se negó de inmediato. – Quiero saber que está pasando con Hyung, hace unas horas tu solo nombre le hizo llorar, ¿Por qué de pronto acepta que estés aquí ahora, hyung? ¿Quién diablos es el señor pétalos? ¡Incluso Hyungwon luce asustado! – se estaba alterando rápidamente y Hyunwoo lo noto, tomándole de los hombros. – por favor, quiero ayudarle.

A Son Hyunwoo no pareció gustarle eso, pero termino por aceptar que la ayuda de Changkyun quizás sí que era necesaria. El tema era algo delicado, para empezar era lo que había erosionado la relación de ambos, el miedo, la incertidumbre. Se suponía que se había acabado todo, que estaba resuelto, que ellos no volverían a estar juntos y aquí estaba el, a punto de casarse con la mujer más valiosa de toda Korea y en la casa del amor de su vida, queriendo protegerle como había querido protegerle hace unos años.

Debería irse, debería dejarle las cosas a Hyungwon, el modelo de gran altura ahora tenía a Kihyun para apoyarle, podrían hacer estos, sería como un segundo rodeo.

\- ¡Hyung! – la voz del joven le hizo salir de sus pensamiento.

\- Changkyun-ssi… - ¿Dónde empezar? ¿Cómo contabas una historia que por tres años habías intentado enterrar entre una montaña de recuerdos? – vamos a sentarnos. – llevo al joven a la sala, sentándolo en el sofá donde antes Hoseok estuvo.

\- Solo dime. Estoy listo.

\- Es… una historia que se ha repetido muchas veces en nuestra sociedad.

\- Ok, ¿Qué es? – impaciente como estaba, la incertidumbre solo le aterraba.

\- Hace unos años, Hoseok era el rostro de Korea, era la… flor más hermosa de Korea, aunque ese nombre estuviera reservado para las mujeres, muchos lo usaban en él. – hizo una pausa, porque recordaba que el muchas noches había usado ese sobrenombre con Hoseok, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba al joven escucharlo de sus labios. Inconscientemente apretó sus rodillas con ambas manos, el solo recuerdo de Hoseok bajo su cuerpo era suficiente para evocar un calor familiar en su cuerpo. – El… era así de hermoso, es así de hermoso, pero la razón por la que se ha alejado del modelaje y persiguió una carrera como diseñador es que, como todo famoso, uno de sus fans estaba muy mal de la cabeza.

Changkyun sintió el frio subir por su cuerpo, ¿eso es lo que era entonces esa carta? ¿Era una carta de un acosador del pasado que seguía allí?

\- Esta persona… como otros fans, siguió a Hoseok a muchas partes, ni a él ni a mi nos preocupaba, porque Hoseok siempre estaba con alguien, pero… una noche yo no estaba allí, y Hoseok decidió salir solo, nada paso, se distrajo, subió al elevador para volver al apartamento y ya sabes cómo es… cuan vulnerable es cuando está en un elevador con vista a la ciudad. Para ese entonces estaba viviendo en Jeoll-duk, era un bonito apartamento, pero demasiado alto…

\- Pero… hyung, es… es una persona fuerte…

\- Lo es, pero estaba vulnerable entonces, este hombre logro lanzarle al otro extremo del elevador. – recordaba las imágenes que la policía había revisado de la cámara de seguridad. La zancadilla que había mandado a Hoseok al suelo y como el ver el paisaje fuera del elevador le había convertido en un niño asustado, el guardia de seguridad lo había visto todo, había llamado a la policía de inmediato cuando el invasor había detenido el ascensor. – no resulto herido, este hombre no tuvo tiempo de hacerle daño físico, ni siquiera pudo tocarlo, solo quería tomar fotos de el más cerca de las que ya había tomado. – eso era todo lo que había hecho, tomar fotos de Hoseok mientras este lloraba, intentando alejarse al otro extremo del elevador.

El suceso solo había empeorado la fobia de Hoseok, había sido incapaz de usar elevador y hasta donde sabia, continuaba evitándolos de ser necesario, y por supuesto le había hecho paranoico, había culpado a todos, en especial a Hyunwoo por no haber estado allí para él, se había negado a verlo por semanas mientras el caso era aprobado y procesado y su acosador iba a la cárcel. Se suponía que todo se debía resolver después de eso, pero Hyunwoo y el no pudieron reconciliarse de la forma correcta.

La ruptura había sido desastrosa y ahora, tres años después, ambos había rehecho sus vidas. O eso pensaba.

\- Le falle al protegerle entonces. No le fallare de nuevo.

\- No pudiste hacer nada entonces, hyung, no fue tu culpa.

\- Intenta decirle eso a Hoseok. – Hyungwon hablo desde el portal que daba a la habitación y el estudio de Wonho. – por años he intentado decirle como Hyunwoo siempre fue capaz de protegerle todas las veces previas al incidente, pero el sigue firme en que Hyunwoo no hizo lo suficiente.

\- No lo hice.

\- No seas así de duro contigo mismo. – Hyungwon replico enseguida. – Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, nadie sabía que sucedería así, ni siquiera sabemos cómo entro en el edificio aun. Hoseok reacciono de la peor manera a lo que ocurrió y tú le dejaste, le dejaste pensar que era tu culpa cuando no lo era, en tu afán de hacerle feliz le dejaste abrir una brecha tan grande entre ustedes que dudo que esa brecha pueda sanar por más que Kiki y yo intentemos cerrarla.

\- Tus propósitos son completamente egoístas. – Changkyun se sorprendió al escuchar a Hyunwoo decir eso.

\- ¿oh? Disculpa si quiero que mi pareja pueda convivir con mi mejor amigo sin que a este no dejen de venirle recuerdos sobre como tú lo jodiste todo al no hacerle ver la realidad de la situación. Quiero que Kiki y yo podamos estar con Hoseok sin que él lo asocie contigo. – Hyungwon podía ser tan vicioso como Yoo Kihyun y lo estaba demostrando.

\- Hyung, no peleen. – Changkyun pidió. – si este hombre vino aquí una vez lo puede hacer de nuevo, ¿cierto? No hay forma algún de evitar eso, ¿o sí? – pregunto, queriendo desviar la atención de los dos hombres que se fulminaban con la mirada.

\- Podemos llamar a la policía. Pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, hasta que el acosador actué ellos no harán nada, las leyes no han cambiado demasiado en este país con respecto al acoso. – Hyungwon suspiro, como modelo, él también tenía sus propios demonios con los que pelear.

\- Mmm… - Changkyun desvió su mirada de Hyungwon a su hyung mayor, Son Hyunwoo parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su regazo, vio la hora que marcaba reloj gris en la muñeca del moreno y suspiro. – Minhyuk vendrá en una hora, debería avisarle de este desastre. – murmuro.

\- Si, pídele discreción. – Hyungwon indico antes de ponerse de pie. – llamare a Kiki. – se alejó en dirección a la habitación de Hoseok, y de nuevo quedaron solos en la sala de estar.

\- Hyung, ¿puedo decir algo que va a sonar algo fuera de lugar? – pregunto, sintiendo como el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho por el nerviosismo.

\- Adelante. – Hyunwoo le miro, sus facciones masculinas se encontraban aun marcadas por la preocupación.

\- Creo que… creo que Hoseok hyung confía en ti, de otra forma, no hubiera aceptado tan rápido tu presencia en esta casa... no lo he pensado demasiado, pero lo que dices… lo que Hyungwon hyung dijo, no tiene sentido. Si Hoseok hyung no quisiera que le protegieras o considerara que no le habías protegido lo suficiente, ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido en aceptar que vengas aquí y confiar en ti en el segundo en el que te plantas delante de él? Creo… creo… - Changkyun no pudo continuar, porque se fijó que en esos ojos marrones había expectativa por sus palabras y no se atrevió a darle esperanzas a un hombre que ya estaba muy herido por el pasado.

\- ¿Changkyun?

Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta y termino poniéndose de pie, murmurando que llamaría a Minhyuk, dejando al moreno en el sofá solo con sus pensamientos. Quizás eran ideas suyas, pero conociendo a su hyung, estaba seguro de que Lee Hoseok solo había querido proteger a Son Hyunwoo de algo que no les había contado. Dudaba que supieran toda la historia de lo que había ocurrido en ese elevador.

Minhyuk llego tan ruidoso como siempre, preocupado y chocándose con Yoo Kihyun, quien ya de por si tenía un mal carácter y ahora parecía supe estresado de que tuviera que venir aquí, en especial cuando era el único de los presentes que no iba a ser bienvenido por Lee Hoseok.

\- ¿en serio? – al mirar a Hyunwoo, el joven casi escupió de disgusto. – pensé que esto se había acabado.

\- Me necesitaba.

\- No, Hyunwoo, no te necesitaba. Te vas a casar, por dios. ¿Qué haces aquí? – siseo, levantando a su amigo del sofá y guiándole a la puerta de entrada, extrañado de que Hyunwoo se dejara mover tan fácil hasta que estaban en la privacidad del portal. – responde, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hyungwon me llamo. – dijo, recordando cómo había sido y relatándose a Kihyun, él había estado en el ensayo de la boda, asegurándose de que la madre de su futura esposa no colapsara emocionalmente por el color de unas flores cuando Hyungwon le había llamado en pánico total, apenas había podido entenderle, pero sus balbuceos alterados habían sido suficiente para que el dejara todo atrás y fuera a buscarle antes de venir aquí.

\- Debiste llamarme a mí, dejar que yo fuera por Chae. – maldijo, dando vueltas en el portal. – no es buena idea que estés aquí. Hyunwoo, te vi, te vi herido, te vi llorar por este hombre que decidió que ya no eras suficiente para él, y aun así sigues aquí, ¿Por qué te haces esto? Te estabas moviendo hacia adelante, estabas decidido, ibas a…

\- No lo estaba.

\- …empezar una nueva… vida, ¿Qué? – Kihyun se detuvo abruptamente, mirando a Son Hyunwoo, a las orejas rojas que mostraba y a su expresión avergonzada.

\- Solo estaba me está moviendo… por inercia.

\- ¿Qué carajos estas diciendo? ¡Vas a casarte, acabas de abrir tu bar restaurante, compraste una casa hace dos meses! – sí, Hyunwoo ya sabía que era de los que se alteraban muy fácil, así que verle encenderse con su respuesta fue obvio, aunque esperaba que los amigos de Hoseok no le escucharan.

\- Quería casarme con él, compre el bar restaurante de nuestros sueños, Hoseok y mío, compre la casa perfecta para él, solo un piso, sin escaleras, un gimnasio, una habitación tipo estudio para sus diseños, el patio interior como él lo quería… no he rehecho nada. – su voz, siempre neutra ahora dejaba ver más emociones de las que su amigo acostumbraba a ver en él.

\- Ay mierda, estas jodido. – Kihyun le miraba con la boca abierta y con lastima, sí, eso es lo que veía en esos ojos y se lo merecía, se lo merecía.

\- Me he estado mintiendo, no he dejado de amarle todo este tiempo y ahora me necesita, Ki, sé que me necesita… puedo…

Quizás fueron las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos sin derramarse, o el hecho de que su voz alcanzara una nota baja que hizo que Kihyun le colocara las manos en los hombros, buscando calmarle, bajarle de la ola de emociones de la que colgaba precariamente. No sabía que estaba pasando por su mente exactamente, y ahora que esas palabras estaban fuera de su boca le hacían sentir como un demente.

¿De verdad había esperado tres años para volver a la vida de Hoseok de esta forma? No, el joven diseñador se merecía algo mucho mejor que esto, a alguien firme y que pudiera plantarle cara a esta situación sin venirse abajo. Kihyun tenía razón, el debió llamarle cuando la oportunidad se presentó, no debió llenarse de sí mismo y dejarse llevar. No debió venir aquí.

\- Tienes razón

Tan pronto lo dijo, Kihyun negó con la cabeza.

\- No, hyung, yo solo no quiero verte herido de nuevo… no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por ese periodo. No fue fácil para ninguno de los cuatro. – no lo había sido, pero entonces, era lo que le había acercado a Hyungwon, una noche en la que enfadado con la situación había aparecido en el portal del alto, esperando darle unos cuantos puñetazos a Lee Hoseok y había acabado enrollándose con el modelo en esa alfombra persa, sacando la frustración de sus cuerpos con sexo. El mejor sexo.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿A dónde? – ambos se giraron a ver a Hyungwon de pie apoyado a la pared. – Hoseok quiere verte. – dijo en un tono neutral, no parecía tan feliz de decir esas palabras, pero ignoro la respuesta de Hyunwoo y en su lugar se acercó a Kihyun que se dejó abrazar por su largo compañero.

Fue surreal navegar por el apartamento hasta la habitación del hermoso hombre que estaba enrollado en sus sabanas color durazno, mordiendo su labio mientras miraba al techo blanco, casi se sintió como una experiencia fuera de su cuerpo observar a Hoseok como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, aunque ahora, Hoseok era un hombre diferente.

Sabía que se había vuelto más distante, menos cálido con las personas, Hyungwon se lo había dicho un par de veces, seguía siendo amoroso con sus cercanos, pero le costaba dejar a la gente entrar, siempre estaba a la defensiva y prefería reservarse sus opiniones a menos que fuera necesario lo contrario. Pero su cuerpo no era el mismo que había tenido el placer de amar, era mucho más robusto, sus brazos seguramente eran el doble de grande que los suyos y aun así, se las arreglaba para lucir como una delicada flor.

\- Wonnie, ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan solo a mí? – la pregunta le hizo sonreír, así que Hyungwon le había engañado.

\- Ahora mismo Hyungwon está recargando energías. – respondió sin moverse de la puerta. Viendo como Hoseok de inmediato se cubría con la sabana hasta la barbilla, mirándole con sus enormes ojos de conejo. - ¿me necesitas?

Había tenido la intención de preguntar “¿necesitas algo?” pero su traicionera boca le había jodido en segundos, y no fue capaz de reaccionar rápido e intentar arreglarlo.

\- Si. No. Si. – Hoseok acabo por tomar una almohada y cubrirse el rostro.

\- ¿Quieres más te? – pregunto, aclarándose la garganta, de pronto le sudaban las manos.

\- No.

\- ¿quieres algo de comer?

\- No.

\- Te dejare dormir entonces.

\- Espera… - Hoseok no salió de debajo de la almohada, pero su voz, aunque apagada fue audible para el moreno que decidió que quizás le gustaba un poco sufrir, que no importara si allá afuera pudiera tener al mundo a su pies, a quien quiera que se atravesara en su camino, aquí dentro tenia a Hoseok, podía respirar el aire que este respiraba, podía sentirle en la habitación. Aquí dentro, volvía a ser todo de la persona que no había dejado de amar por más que se lo había dicho una y otra vez. – pensé que habías sido tu quien había dejado las flores. – la confesión le tomó por sorpresa y acabo por entrar en la habitación y sentarse en el sofá. – pensé que… ni siquiera leí la carta… Changkyunie lo hizo.

\- Esta bien, eran las mismas flores que por mucho tiempo te regale. – no había culpa en eso, esas eran las flores favoritas de Hoseok y odiaba que este hombre las hubiera arruinado para su conejo.

\- Estaba tan seguro que eran de tu parte, que no dude en tomarlas. Lo siento. – Hoseok se sentó en la cama, a pesar de que su voz sonaba afectada por la confesión, el joven no estaba llorando, solo lucia muy cansado.

\- No tienes que disculparte por eso.

\- Si tengo, Hyunwoo. – Hoseok suspiro. – pensé que te había superado, pero en secreto quería… quería tenerte de vuelta, solo no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese día en el bar. Fuiste tan gentil, como siempre. No debí de haberme comportado como un grosero contigo. Me trajiste a casa cuando no me sentía bien.

\- Incluso si rompí esa promesa hace mucho tiempo, hubo una vez que te prometí que cuidaría de ti.

No había dicho mucho al respecto porque no quería incomodar al moreno, pero verlo ejercitarse le excitaba, él era del tipo de personas que iba al gimnasio y hacia dietas excesivas, como saltarse cualquier comida por dos días seguidos y esa clase de cosas que no serían consideradas del todo saludable, estaba acostumbrado a estar con gente de cuerpos cuasi perfectos. Las cosas como eran, ¿no? Pero entonces estaba Son Hyunwoo y su cuerpo moreno, su piel más oscura que la suya, su rostro masculino, el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración, los sonidos que hacia distraídamente y luego estaba el.

Boquiabierto, paralizado y avergonzado.

Por supuesto que Son Hyunwoo lo noto, el hombre podría ser apodado “robot” y que le dijeran que no tenía sentimientos era normal, pero era observador cuando le convenía; las cosas que no le interesaban ni siquiera quedaban grabadas en su memoria, pero algo como la mirada asombrada de Hoseok sí que calificaba como interesante de guardar en sus recuerdos.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron a través del espejo del gimnasio, Hoseok se levantó como un resorte, al inicio se quedó allí de pie mirando el suelo sin darse cuenta de que era observado, y luego decidió huir al baño, se quitaría el sudor y la vergüenza de encima con algo de agua en la cara.

\- No soy yo, yo no hago esas cosas. ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? ¿A quién se le ocurre invitar a tu novio a ejercitar? ¿Qué estaba pensando? – lo dijo todo de un tirón, el corazón martilleándole en el pecho como una locomotora a punto de colapsar.

\- ¿estás bien? – la voz de Hyunwoo le causo escalofríos, sus ojos encontrándose nuevamente a través del espejo, solo que estaba vez era el del baño y Hoseok lucia febril, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios escarlatas de tanto haberlos frotado con el paño. Hyunwoo, aunque por meses se había negado a entrar en el negocio del modelaje, se las arreglaba para siempre lucir listo para aparecer en algún comercial, incluso con el sudor manchando su camisa, y cayendo por su frente.

Asintió, desviando la mirada a sus propias manos que apretaban la toalla. Fingió no sorprenderse cuando los brazos morenos de Hyunwoo abrazaron su cintura.

\- Me gusta. – ay, ojala fuera posible morirse de vergüenza. – Hoseok, me gusta tener tus ojos sobre mí. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – beso los hombros al descubierto de Hoseok, admirando como sus músculos tenían mucha más firmeza que los suyos, aunque eran visiblemente más pequeños.

\- No tienes que decirlo, es vergonzoso… yo no hago eso en el gimnasio, Woo-yah. – quería que eso le quedara claro a su pareja, porque era avergonzarte que pensara que él era un pervertido.

\- Lo sé, eres demasiado tímido para mirar.

\- ¡No! Mirar es de pervertidos. – aclaro, mirando al fin a Hyunwoo, que se notaba que estaba disfrutando con su dilema.

\- No me importa que mires si es a mí a quien miras.

A él sí que le importaba, pero al menos Hyunwoo no parecía enfadado y estaba más bien alegre. Incluso después de enfriarse y darse una ducha rápida en el gimnasio, Hoseok aun sentía como que había hecho trampa en el juego de la vida, incluso si iba tomado de la mano de su pareja que quien sabe a dónde le llevaban.

Estaba atardeciendo, así que los negocios comenzaban a encender sus anuncios luminosos, y la primavera que había cambiado en un verano caliente y ahora en un otoño donde el frio comenzaba a hacerse notable hacia que la gente fuera más abrigada, ellos incluidos, los planes habían ido cambiando, sus citas se habían hecho más de interiores, y las nuevas colecciones de la temporada le habían quitado mucho tiempo a Hoseok, por lo que estos momentos juntos eran valiosos.

Pasaron frente a un local de flores y Hoseok sin querer se detuvo a mirarlas, deteniendo a Hyunwoo que miraba al otro lado de la calle, interesado en saber dónde comerían la cena que compartirían. El moreno se giró a verle, sorprendiéndose de ver como Hoseok miraba las flores distraído. Nunca en estos meses se le había ocurrido regalarle flores.

\- ¿Qué color te gusta más? – le pregunto, a lo que Hoseok solo le miro, antes de empujarle para que siguiera caminando.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Vamos a comer.

\- No me molesta comprarte flores. – intento decirle, pero Hoseok continuo empujándole.

\- Comamos algo ligero, debo irme a dormir temprano y… - no pudo seguir empujando a su pareja, porque este ahora hacia palanca con sus pies. – Woo-yah.

\- Vamos, compremos flores. – Hoseok podía tener más músculos que él, pero era tan fácil hacerlo girar y llevarlo a donde quería, en especial cuando las rodillas se le debilitaban.

No fue fácil convencerlo de que le dijera cual le gustaba más, y pasaron mucho tiempo allí frente a los bouquets, hasta que finalmente se decidió por rosas rosadas, aunque su color era más bien un color durazno que le quedaba hermoso en las manos al joven. Incluso si se había hecho chiquito en sus brazos mientras retomaban su camino, se notaba lo feliz que estaba.

Él había visto las fotos de los eventos a los que Hoseok asistía, muchas veces le regalaban flores y chocolates, él había visto los bouquets en el apartamento que el asistente del modelo siempre acomodaba y se encargaba de tirar cuando se empezaban a marchitar, así que nunca había pensado siquiera en comprarle algo que ya de por si tenía en exceso.

Él era alguien sencillo, le gustaba la comida, nadar y vivir su carrera, Hoseok era más complicado, aparte de perfeccionista era sumamente terco, y tenía gustos específicos, era estricto con su dieta y sus costumbres, aunque nunca había intentado imponerle nada a él, no se quejaba de lo que comía o de lo duro que estudiaba y ambos se equilibraban. Lo que más tenía en común era la dedicación que había desarrollado el uno por el otro.

Fue halagador ver que Hoseok llevaba las flores a su habitación y las ponía en la mesita de noche antes de buscar un vaso de la sala donde colocarlas con agua y aceite de esencias, la mujer de la floristería les había indicado como conservarlas y Hoseok estaba feliz de llevar a cabo todas las indicaciones con precisión.

\- ¿te gustan? – le pregunto cuando ya estaban acostados en la cama, el abrazando a Hoseok por la espalda, los ojos de ambos fijos en el jarrón que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y donde la luz de la luna iluminaba las rosas dormidas.

\- Me encanta. – hizo una pausa, sujetando la mano de Hyunwoo sobre su abdomen. – te amo, Son Hyunwoo.

\- Te amo, Lee Hoseok. – respondió, besando el hombro desnudo de su pareja, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Tenía mucho sueño, pero aun así, continuo escribiendo en su diario, había varios detalles en este diseño que no acababan por convencerle y por eso continuaba modificándolo, no era lo mismo en el papel que en la tela, y creía que debía cambiar el estilo de la tela si quería que esto funcionara, había visto varios modelos en el día cuando había estado en la agencia tomándose mil y una foto para un magazine que saldría dentro de dos meses y odiando que hubiera tenido que teñir su cabello de rubio desteñido para la sesión de fotos.

Se había acostumbrado a su cabello negro y ahora cada vez que se miraba al espejo se sobresaltaba. No era el único, Changkyun continuaba mirándole sorprendido cada vez que hablaban por video llamada estos días, el chico le llamaba tres veces al día para hablar de las cosas más triviales mientras se hacia el ofendido porque “no estoy preocupado, hyung, solo quiero saber cuántas tazas de agua por arroz son”, y el pretendía que se lo creía y así continuaban con una gentil rutina de hablar de todo y cualquier cosa mientras el avanzaba en su día.

Minhyuk se había quedado con él un par de noches, incluso había hecho un par de videos donde Wonho había hecho una aparición especial, no creía haberse divertido nunca mientras le hacían una mascarilla. Sin duda Lee Minhyuk sabía cómo ponerle humor a las cosas. Estaba tan relajado que en ningún momento se había cansado de escucharle hablar.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido y ya se sentía persona de nuevo, no sabía si los incidentes continuaban ocurriendo o no, pues su manager estaba encargándose de su correo y de su seguridad, había evitado ver los comentarios en las redes sociales y había decidido enfocarse en su crecimiento personal.

Solo un par de veces había salido de casa para ir a comer con sus amigos. Bueno, sus amigos y Yoo Kihyun, que por alguna razón ahora debía soportar de nuevo. Lo gracioso es que una vez pensó que no estaba mal soportarlo porque a Hyunwoo le hacía feliz; pero ahora, Hyunwoo no estaba allí, de hecho no había estado desde que se había ido de su apartamento hace dos semanas, pero aun así él tenía que soportar sus combos con Yoo Kihyun y sus quejas sobre su existencia misma.

Lo único positivo de esto es que Jooheon le tenía enamorado, verlo interactuar con Changkyunie le hacía creer a cualquiera en el amor de nuevo.

Se distrajo cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, tomándolo de la mesa y contestando sin mirar el remitente, algo de lo que se arrepintió cuando vio que ponía en altavoz a un número desconocido. Se paralizo de miedos momentáneamente hasta que escucho la voz, y entonces, se congelo pero por el bochorno.

\- ¿Hoseok? – por días había ignorado las llamadas de Son Hyunwoo, sabía que era su número porque Hyungwon se lo había confirmado hace unas noches junto a la noticia de que Hyunwoo estaba por casarse. Lo que su amigo había dejado bien en claro que solo se lo decía para que no se hiciera esperanzas de nada – como era usual, Hyungwon a veces era hasta más hijo de puta que el mismo Yoo Kihyun-.

\- Sí, soy yo, estoy ocupado, ¿puedes llamar más tarde? – O de preferencia nunca, agrego en su mente, sentándose en la mesa mientras sostenía el teléfono frente a él.

\- Solo llamaba para asegurarme de que estabas bien. – no había tristeza, felicidad y nada en esa voz. Algo muy común en Son Hyunwoo.

\- Estoy bien. – no es que estuviera sintiéndose culpable ni nada el solo… - vas a casarte. – no tenía intenciones de decirlo así, y se mordió el labio cuando lo hizo.

\- Si. No es un secreto.

\- Bueno, yo no lo sabía. – supo que estaba haciendo en el momento en el que su tono salió cargado de desdén.

\- Lo siento, debí decírtelo entonces.

\- Pero no lo hiciste, ¿Por qué? – miro a la pared llena de recortes de sus diseños, buscando parar, pero sabía que no podía.

\- No encontré el momento correcto.

\- ¿no encontraste el momento o quizás no querías decírmelo porque no querías que yo me hiciera ideas erróneas? – el silencio de Hyunwoo le hizo saber que este ya había notado lo que hacía, el bufido que escucho se lo confirmo de hecho. Hyungwon iba a matarle como se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, pero nadie podía culparle cuando su estado emocional era el de un adolescente de catorce años necesitado de atención.

\- Hoseok…

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes, viviré. No llames. – colgó la llamada, sosteniendo en su mano aun el teléfono, solo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos para que otra llamada volviera a entrar, y eso causo una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí que estaba jodido de la cabeza como para disfrutar esto como lo estaba haciendo. Lo dejo repicar hasta que alcanzo el límite, y espero un par de segundos antes de que el teléfono volviera a sonar. Hyunwoo era predecible y él era un toxico cuando quería serlo. – te dije que no llamaras.

\- Déjame explicarte, conejito.

Mordió la sonrisa que quiso ponerse en la cara como un estúpido. Allí, Hyunwoo conocía este juego, se había acostumbrado a él cuándo descubrió que Hoseok no era el conejito tímido de la primera cita.

\- Bien, explícame. ¿Por qué no quería que supieras?

\- Solo no quería herirte, nunca quiero hacerte daño, pero siempre acabo haciéndolo. – Hyunwoo tropezándose con las palabras era seguramente lo más adorable de escuchar, y lo había extrañado tanto, que su corazón saltara al saber que este hombre estoico se desestabilizaba por él.

\- ¿es más bonita que yo?

\- Hoseok…

\- ¿la llamas la flor más hermosa?

\- Por favor…

\- ¿Qué tal “conejita”? ¿La llamas eso?

\- Tú eres mi único conejito.

\- Si, lo soy. Ahora deja de llamar, estoy ocupado.

Tiro el teléfono en la mesa y suspiro, de pronto las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y se sintió avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Si Hyungwon no lo mataba el mismo se tiraría del edificio. Se sentía sucio y disgustado consigo mismo, después de todo, había sido el quien lo había alejado por razones egoístas. Le había dado tantas oportunidades a Hyunwoo de marcharse cuando vio lo pesada que se volvía su situación con el acosador. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas empeoraran, él ya lo había visto con muchos otros artistas, pero nunca imagino que le pasaría a él.

Había deseado con tanta fuerza que su pareja tuviera una vida normal, una vida alejada de todo esto, y las palabras de ese hombre retumbaban en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en el sereno rostro de Son Hyunwoo, había habido tanto odio cuando le había contado como muchas veces había seguido a Hyunwoo al trabajo con la intención de matarlo, solo no le había hecho daño porque no quería que él, Wonho, estuviera triste. Había dejado en sus manos alejar a Son Hyunwoo, había dejado en sus manos salvarlo.

Ahora que Son Hyunwoo volvía a su vida, este sujeto mágicamente aparecía de nuevo. Quizás nunca se había ido para empezar.

Sintió deseos de zarandear a Hyungwon por haberlo metido en esto, si el cabeza hueca de su amigo hubiera simplemente confesado que llevaba años saliendo con Yoo Kihyun las cosas hubieran sido diferente, si, él se hubiera enfadado hasta la madre, pero nunca hubiera rechazado a alguien que su mejor amigo amara, incluso si era esa rata.

\- Basta por hoy. No haré una mierda sintiéndome así. – tomo su teléfono y salió de su estudio, pensó en salir a correr, pero la idea de subirse a un elevador solo le dio nauseas así que decidió ser atrevido y se echó en el sofá, quitándose la camiseta que llevaba y dejándola caer en el piso.

Admite que le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la posición correcta para una foto, y que tomo muchas fotos que fue borrando poco a poco mientras buscaba la correcta. Abrió el Instagram y estaba por publicar una de su preferencia – contrario a los consejos de Hyungwon de salir de las redes sociales por un tiempo- cuando una idea descabellada paso por su mente.

\- Estoy enfermo. – susurro, pero la foto estaba siendo enviada mientras decía esas palabras.

Vio como el mensaje de leído aparecía en la foto casi de inmediato, y enseguida pudo ver los tres puntitos activarse indicándole que el aludido estaba por responderle.

“Mi hermoso conejito”

Se mordió el labio, cerrando sus ojos, y disfrutando de la sensación cálida que invadió su pecho. Como extrañaba ser adorado por Son Hyunwoo, no había sensación, emoción o experiencia que se comparara con ello.

“Mas”, replico cuando salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

“No había olvidado lo hermoso que eras antes, pero ahora eres más que una flor, eres un bouquets completo.”

Se rio, aun mordiendo su labio.

“Gracias.”

“¿mas?”

Sabía que lo que sentía en su estómago eran estúpidas mariposas, pero como no complacer a Hyunwoo cuando el hombre no hacía nada más que demostrarle que aún tenía interés en él. Envió otra foto de las que ya había tomado, envió varias sin decidirse cual le gustaría más a su ex pareja, ugh, eso sonaba espantoso, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

La vergüenza le pudo y cerro el chat, ya había enviado las fotos, pero sin duda no sería capaz de revisar su teléfono en unas cuantas horas. Son Hyunwoo y el no tenían nada, no eran pareja e iba a casarse, así que no tenían nada de lo que hablar. Él no tenía por qué manipularlo, porque hacerse la víctima y mucho menos enviarle fotos sensuales.

¿Qué haría Hyunwoo con esas fotos?


	4. Chapter 4

Estar de pie esperando en una fila nunca había sido lo suyo, se frustraba con facilidad, además, se sentía patético comprar un café estando solo cuando este estúpido local estaba lleno de parejas, ¿Por qué tenía que antojarse de latte frio a estas horas de la noche? Hizo un puchero, mirando de nuevo al menú antes de mirar los expositores con muchos postres. Había de todo lo que pudiera desear, pero no se le antojaba nada muy dulce, quizás pidiera galletas de avena para comer mientras trabajaba.

Se mordió el labio, mirando a la fila nuevamente, quizás no valía la pena el antojo. Decidido, se dio la vuelta, tropezándose en el giro con un hombre alto con el que casi se golpea, se disculpó sin mirar a la cara al extraño, pero este decidió tomarle del brazo, sobresaltándole y poniéndole a la defensiva de inmediato, pero cuando sus ojos subieron, lo que sintió a continuación fue… difícil de explicar.

\- ¿estás solo? – Hyunwoo le pregunto, sus ojos fijos en los suyos y en su reacción. Todo lo que podía repetirse en su cabeza era que debía actuar normal, Hoseok, debes actuar normal, y variaciones de eso, pero cuales eran las probabilidades de encontrarse en un lugar así con Son Hyunwoo.

\- ¿tu estas solo? – logro preguntar, regresando a su lugar en la fila del que apenas había logrado separarse. Acomodo la camisa a cuadros abierta que llevaba, con una camisa negra debajo y los pequeños shorts que en realidad eran de una colección de verano y dejaban sus vigorosas piernas al descubierto.

\- No. – Hoseok le fulmino con la mirada enseguida. – Estoy contigo ahora.

\- Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso.

\- Ella está en el auto. – proveyó haciendo que Hoseok riera con algo de histeria tiñendo su voz.

\- Agradable. Haz tu fila. – le reto, pero Hyunwoo no se movió.

\- Pagare tu café.

\- No necesito tu caridad.

\- Pagare tus dulces, así no tendrás que ver tu cuenta y sentirte culpable de haber gastado dinero en azúcar.

Hoseok le miro de nuevo, esta vez había una sonrisa tierna en su rostro que no podía evitar porque este maldito le conocía muy bien, y la seguridad en sus ojos, en sus palabras, en como lograba retorcerle el estómago con solo estar ahí y demostrarle que se había grabado sus puntos débiles.

\- Bien. – acepto, porque le gustaba la emoción de tener a Hyunwoo siendo incorrecto a su lado, distorsionando la imagen pura que tenía el hombre que ahora miraba el menú mientras el robaba miradas de su rostro.

Ya no tenía esos pómulos rellenos, de hecho, sus malares eran mucho más notorios, se notaba que ahora cuidaba su aspecto como antes no lo había hecho y eso era devastador para él, pues Son Hyunwoo había envejecido estos tres años como el vino. Se movió hasta que sus caderas chocaron, sus manos rozándose donde ambas colgaban, distraídos en mirar a otro lado, acabaron entrelazando solo dos de sus dedos. La intimidad de ese gesto le trajo un calorcillo familiar a su cuerpo que no pudo reprimir.

Hyunwoo ordeno por él, su café, los dulces que le compraría, y su propia orden en la que pedía un café con crema y un americano con hielo, el ultimo era de Hyunwoo, lo sabía porque no tomaba nada más que eso cuando se trataba de café. También ordeno un pastel y se preguntó si era una celebración que tenía que ver con la boda que según Hyungwon estaba cerca.

Sus dedos se separaron cuando Hoseok tomo su orden, sin esperar a que la de Hyunwoo estuviera lista y salió del local, dejando al alto mirándole desde la barra, mientras el caminaba por la acera, preguntándose qué rayos acababa de pasar y en qué dirección pensaba llevar su vida, hace casi un mes que la sola imagen de Hyunwoo a lo lejos le había hecho entrar en pánico y ahora dejaba que le comprara un café mientras su futura esposa le esperaba en el auto.

Changkyunie pensó que estaba tan loco como ya Hoseok lo creía cuando se apareció en su apartamento tipo estudio, donde Minhyuk y el compartían. Aunque este no estaba allí a esas horas, pues había decidido viajar a Wolmido para grabar uno de sus videos.

\- ¿En serio te compro esto? – pregunto, probando el pastel como si no hubiera comido uno en años. – eso suena… peligroso, hyung.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo. – susurro. - ¿puedo quedarme hoy aquí o Honey vendrá?

\- ¿y que si viene? Puede dormir en el sofá, y tu yo dormimos juntos.

\- Oh, Changkyunie, eres un solcito. – el joven se sonrojo y decidió enfrascarse en comer.

\- Así que, Hyunwoo hyung está jugando un juego muy peligroso, ¿Cómo crees que terminara? – pregunto después de que terminara de comer, mientras Hoseok disfrutaba de las galletas aun, mirando la película que Changkyun había colocado para él. - ¿hyung?

\- No creo que nada pase. Hace un mes no podía verle a la cara, ahora jugar con el me entretiene, si eso es lo que necesito para superarle lo hare.

\- ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si él está esperando que le pidas quedarse? – Changkyun siempre tan romántico, debía de ser Jooheon que era una dulce influencia en el.

\- Va a casarse, Changkyun. – respondió porque era lo lógico, Hyunwoo iba a casarse, seguramente ya le tenía superado en un ochenta por ciento. Si fuera él estaba seguro que a la menor visión de una oportunidad hubiera abandonado a su prometida o prometido.

\- Va a casarse porque pensó que ya nunca podría tener nada contigo, hyung. No quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está esperando algún mensaje tuyo.

\- ¿un mensaje de…? Ay, no me digas que Minhyuk te dijo… ¿Por qué siquiera le deje revisar mi teléfono? Ay, me quiero morir. – cubrió su rostro, acariciando su cabello que volvía a ser negro de nuevo. – no puede ser que te dijera que le envié fotos.

\- El… no lo hizo. – la respuesta del joven le hizo mirarlo. – yo solo suponía que él esperaba… una señal tuya… ¿Qué clase de fotos?

\- Ninguna. Olvida que dije algo.

\- ¡Hyung, no puedes esperar que olvide eso! ¡Le enviaste fotos eróticas!

\- ¡Solo no tenía camisa!

\- ¿selcas sin camisa? ¡Woah!

\- Changkyunie, no te lo digo de nuevo, olvida que dije algo.

Pero Changkyun fue incapaz de dejarlo ir, haciéndole sentir tan avergonzado de ser el adulto en esta situación, ni la llegada de Jooheon y la cena tardía de cereal con leche y luego un par de botellas de soju dejo que el joven olvidara lo que había dicho, le dio vergüenza con el joven Honey.

Tomo su teléfono unas horas después, saliendo al balcón a respirar el aire fresco de la noche y se sorprendió de ver que tenía mensajes de Hyunwoo.

Al final, el joven había tenido razón.

“¿llegaste a casa?”

“Estaba pensando en ti. Vi las fotos de nuevo.”

“Te extraño”

“Sé que suena tonto, pero te extraño Hoseok.”

“¿Cómo puedo dejarte de extrañar cuando te he vuelto a ver?”

“Conejito, por favor, dime que me extrañas también”

\- Así que no soy el único que ha bebido esta noche. – murmuro, seis mensajes era más de lo que esperaría, en especial con la distancia de tiempo que tenían el primero del último. ¿Dónde estaría que bebía? ¿Ya estaría dormido? El último mensaje era de hace una hora, así que seguramente sí.

“Te extraño.”

Se tomó una foto en ese momento, intentando capturar su mejor ángulo en la oscuridad y quedando conforme con la quinta foto que estaba recién enviando cuando recibió respuesta de su mensaje anterior.

“Conejito, gracias. Perdóname por no haberte hecho feliz.”

Y entonces.

“El conejo más hermoso del universo”

\- Bochorno me causas, Hyunwoo. – se quejó, sintiendo su rostro caliente.

“Me haces feliz diciéndome que soy hermoso.”

“Te lo diré cuantas veces necesites escucharlo, mi conejo hermoso”

“¿Por qué bebes a estas horas?”

“Trabajo. Ahora voy camino a casa.”

“¿chofer?”

“Si, no puedo manejar después de esa reunión, demasiado alcohol. Me siento mareado.”

Se mordió el labio, deseando estar en su apartamento y pedirle que viniera, pero como le pidiera eso ahora Changkyun no le dejaría vivir en paz.

“¿encontrarnos tal vez?”

“¿ahora, conejito?”

“Quiero verte.” “No estoy en casa”

“¿Dónde?”

Miro atrás, a Changkyun en el regazo de Honey, hablando de las liricas que el chico mayor tenía en las manos y que cantaba con entusiasmo, aunque él no pudiera escucharlo desde aquí. Se asomó al balcón, divisando un local de comida tailandesa que aún estaba abierto, negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando, pero en esa calle no había nada más abierto. No quería oler a especias toda la noche y ya se había dado una ducha.

Envió la dirección de Changkyun, mordiéndose el labio, había elegido la humillación, pero no le importaba por los momentos. Mañana seria otro día.

\- Así que… mi dignidad a la basura. – anuncio entrando de nuevo en la sala llamando la atención de los dos más jóvenes. – voy a verme con Hyunwoo abajo… solo les hago saber por si algo pasa.

Changkyun se rio, pero Jooheon se mostró más bien emocionado.

\- Eso es genial, hyung, me hace feliz que estén reconciliándose.

\- Eres un sol, Honey, no sé cómo sales con ese.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hace unas horas yo era el sol!

\- Pues ya no.

\- Deberías usar la habitación de Min, seguro que a el no le importaría, esa cama no ve acción desde hace años.

Los tres rieron con el comentario de Jooheon, hasta que Changkyun le pego un manotazo en el hombro casi haciendo llorar al adorable hombre de hoyuelos.

\- No va a haber acción de ningún tipo, solo vamos a vernos. – les recordó, poniéndose los zapatos para salir.

Espero nerviosamente en el portal, no había olvidado ni por un momento a su acosador, y no estaba seguro de si le habían seguido o no, odiaba salir con el temor de que le atraparían, aunque ahora sabía que si su acosador se aparecía en la calle, tenía toda la confianza de molerle a golpes y ganar, siempre y cuando ese bastardo no le agarrara en el elevador de nuevo.

Hyunwoo usaba una gabardina blanca esta vez, larga y hecha de semi cuero, muy similar a uno de sus diseños, de hecho, bajo la luz del pequeño portal del edificio de apartamentos, se dio cuenta que era exactamente su diseño. Este hombre… sí que sabía jugar con él. Bajo esta, usaba jeans y un suéter cuello de tortuga, ambos negros, siempre le dijo que sería bueno para modelar y no se había equivocado.

\- Pareces bastante compuesto. Esperaba verte tambaleando. – le dijo, dejándolo entrar y acompañándolo a la banca que estaba en la entrada, la luz sobre ellos titilaba haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran brevemente para luego perderse en la oscuridad.

\- Tuve tiempo de enfriar mi cabeza.

\- ¿ya no me extrañas?

\- Un poco menos ahora.

Hoseok sonrió, dejando que Hyunwoo tomara su mano y entrelazara sus dedos.

\- Te fuiste… no me dejaste decirte adiós.

\- No quería meterte en problemas.

\- No ibas a hacerlo.

\- Hyunwoo… no sé qué es esto, o quizás lo sé, pero esto es peligroso. No sé porque lo estamos haciendo justo ahora, pero… - su voz se cortó cuando con su otra mano, Hyunwoo le tomo de la barbilla, su cuerpo reacciono por instinto, aun después de todos estos años sabía que el moreno solo hacia ese gesto cuando quería besarle.

Aunque el beso nunca llego.

\- Solo pídemelo. Pídelo, Hoseok.

Pídeme que me quede. Eso es lo que quería, ¿pero cómo pedirle eso después de recordar cómo le había alejado la última vez por querer protegerle? ¿Acaso la edad le había vuelto temerario? ¿Acaso esta vez tendría el valor de quedarse con él? No confiaba en sí mismo como confiaba en Hyunwoo. Sabía que este hombre se quedaría con el de ser necesario, pero, ¿podría el permitir eso?

\- No puedo…

\- No tengas miedo de hacerme daño, conejito.

\- No digas eso, Woo-yah. – susurro, haciendo un puchero.

\- Te amo.

Esas palabras dolieron tanto que las lágrimas le salieron casi enseguida, pero Hyunwoo no le dio tiempo a sollozar, pues estaba tomando su boca como hace años que no lo hacía, y se notaba el anhelo que sentía por el por lo apasionado de sus besos, lo intenso que se sentía que metiera su lengua en su boca y acabara con la dulzura inicial con la que había empezado, disfrutando del sabor de su boca combinado con el alcohol que ambos habían consumido.

Hyungwon contemplo a Kihyun dormir, hace semanas que no se despertaba primero que él y podía verlo relajado, Kihyun durmiendo era la visión más placida que podía tener Hyungwon de su pareja, en estos momentos no había presión sobre sus hombros, no había nada que lo preocupara y eso le gustaba, incluso si a veces pelearan por tonterías y lo convirtieran en problemas serios, aún no había llegado al punto en el que quisiera ni por una vez, dejar a este maravilloso hombre que había estado con él en momentos difíciles.

Coloco su mano en la mejilla de Kiki, viendo como abría los ojos de inmediato, moviendo su barbilla hacia su pecho y mirando alrededor. Sonrió, era un hombre de sueño ligero, su pequeño hombrecito. Le beso antes de que Kihyun pudiera estirarse, pasando una de sus largas piernas por sobre la cintura de su pareja y uniendo sus entrepiernas. Kihyun gimió, enseguida tomándole de la cintura.

Estaba disfrutando de sus labios cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo, se levantó algo asustado, pero el miedo pasó a ser obstinación cuando Hoseok apareció en la puerta de su habitación con dos cafés de su local favorito. ¿En qué momento pensó que era una buena idea darle una llave?

\- Vete, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados? – Kihyun mascullo entre dientes.

\- No lo hare. – replico con desdén, sonriéndole a ambos. – Hyungwon, te traje café. Necesito hablar. Dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera, pues ya vine. – tuvo el descaro de entrar en la habitación y dejar el café en la mesa de noche antes de sentarse en la cama y subir los pies cubiertos por sus calcetines blancos a esta.

\- Lo odio. – Kihyun aparto a Hyungwon de encima y se levantó en dirección al baño tomando su entrepierna y ocultándola de la mirada curiosa de Hoseok que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes.

\- Buen paquete para ser tan pequeñito. – se burló cuando Kihyun hubiera entrado en el baño dando un portazo.

\- Es como dos centímetros más bajito que tú. – aun así, rio con Hoseok, le odiaba, pero verlo de buen humor era un alivio.

\- Me bese con Hyunwoo anoche.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Hyungwon alzo la cabeza de donde la había enterrado en su almohada. - ¿Qué te qué?

\- Me bese con Hyunwoo anoche. Como por una hora. – se tocó los labios, aun los sentía entumecidos. – estaba usando uno de mis diseños. Obra tuya me imagino.

\- Ah, sí, le regale varias de tus ropas hace un año, puesto que muchos de ellos están diseñados para cuerpos como el de Hyunwoo. – le dijo, haciéndole ver la realidad a Hoseok como no la había visto antes.

\- ¿estás diciendo que diseño con él en mente? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

\- No. Pero mucho de tus diseños le quedan bastante bien, debiste verlo para navidad, todo el mundo estaba fascinado con él.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que estabas cansado.

\- Bueno, estaba durmiendo, pero ahora estaba con Kiki en algo muy importante.

\- Para navidad del año pasado. – rectifico, su tono un poco duro, haciendo que Hyungwon hiciera una mueca.

\- Lo siento. Kiki me invito a una fiesta. Si te decía que me habían invitado a una fiesta hubieras querido venir también. – lucia avergonzado ahora que eso salía a colación, no pensó que lo dejaría salir así tan fácil. – no fue la única vez, y estoy seguro de que todas las veces te harán enfadar, así que te pido perdón de una vez.

\- Vale, no te perdono. Ahora continuemos. Como decía, me bese con él por una hora, íbamos a subir de nivel, pero no quería incomodar a Changkyun, así que paramos… le envié a casa, me hizo prometerle que le llamaría.

\- ¿lo harás? – pregunto mirando a su amigo y a su tumulto de emociones y pensando que el bien podría estar saltando alegremente en el regazo de Kihyun, pero en su lugar aquí estaba sufriendo por Son Hyunwoo y Lee Hoseok.

\- No lo sé, Hyungwon.

\- Le empujaste lejos esa vez porque tenías miedo de que te acabara herido o peor. No le empujes de nuevo.

\- Ese hombre está allá afuera, Hyungwon.

\- ¿Y? ¿No crees que ya es suficiente de tener miedo?

\- Va a casarse.

\- Estoy segurísimo de que dejara a su futura esposa en el momento en el que lo pidas.

Hoseok se mordió el labio.

\- Woah, ya te lo dijo. Te dijo que se lo pidieras.

\- Le dije que no.

Kihyun salió del baño con su bata puesta y el cabello mojado, y Hyungwon decidió levantarse de la cama, tomando su café y arriando a Hoseok a la cocina. En la pintoresca cocina, ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

\- Tienes que pensar en esto muy bien, no puedes dejar que las emociones simplemente te ganen esta vez, casi siento que me muero por dentro cada vez que el me pregunta que salió mal, me duele verlo así, diablos, estos años me ha dolido demasiado verlo. – estaba feliz de por fin hablar de esto con Hoseok, de confesarle lo mucho que había sufrido no poder contarle a su mejor amigo lo que estaba pasando con su vida y como había visto a Hyunwoo todos estos años.- cada vez que nos veíamos me preguntaba por ti, y me entristecía muchísimo tener que decirle que ya le habías olvidado, porque yo si me lo creí, Hoseok, me creí que le habías superado, por eso te invite ese día a la fiesta. Por eso me enfado que reaccionaras de esa forma, porque yo creí que le habías superado… y ahora siento que fui yo el que traiciono a Hyunwoo por decirle que tú no le querías.

Le tomo tanto tiempo responder a eso, que no le extraño que tan pronto respondiera, Kihyun hiciera aparición en la cocina.

\- Simplemente no quería hacerle daño, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- Estabas haciendo lo que querías, como siempre, como venir a mi casa. – Kihyun entro en la cocina, su mal humor era palpable mientras abría la nevera para sacar las cosas que usaría para preparar el desayuno.

\- Hyungwon dijo que podía venir. – se defendió, bajando su tono, intentando no sonar mal ante su amigo, que parecía bastante triste por su conversación. – Siento haberlos interrumpido. – se puso de pie, decidiendo que lo mejor era irse.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Hyungwon pregunto, mirándole sorprendido de su rendición tan temprana ante su pareja.

\- A casa, o al estudio, no sé, llamare a mi manager en el auto. – le toco el hombro a Hyungwon, colocando la llave que había usado para entrar en la mesa – gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero… no es el momento adecuado.

No tuvo que profundizar en sus palabras para que Hyungwon entendiera el significado tras de ellas. Kihyun le miro un largo rato antes de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero el modelo no supo que responder, Hoseok le había dado a entender que quizás su amistad si había sufrido un revés con esta situación, por semanas el diseñador de tez pálida se había frenado de decirle lo que pensaba de su silencio con respecto a su situación, y ahora que sabía que él se había visto a sus espaldas con su ex pareja, seguramente le tomaría un tiempo procesar todo.

\- No debí haber jugado en dos mundos diferentes. – dijo, mirando a Kihyun, su expresión devastada le dio al hombre que acababa de sacar dos huevos del cartón, una idea clara de lo afectado que estaba su pareja como para acercarse a él y tocar sus hombros. – Debí haberte hecho caso.

\- Pareces de mejor humor. – Minhyuk se quedaría esta noche con él, y parecía drenado de energía cuando el llego esa noche, estaba echado en el sofá, mirando al techo cuando el entro y apenas se movió para mirarle.

\- Ve a la cama, estoy cansado. – le dijo, acariciando su nuca y sintiendo como todos sus músculos estaban tensos, había estado todo el día delante de una cámara junto a Hyungwon, hace un año que no grababan juntos y no lo había extrañado sinceramente, Hyungwon tenía una alta tolerancia a las cámaras y podía pasar veinticuatro horas ante una, mientras que él se agobiaba después de un par de horas.

Lo que lo había hecho más estresante es que no había podido hablar con Hyungwon de absolutamente nada, sentía que estaba bloqueado, sabía que su amigo no tenía la culpa, él ya se había dado cuenta por como actuaba ante Yoo Kihyun en los años que él y Hyunwoo estuvieron juntos que el modelo sentía algo más que atracción física por el amigo de su pareja, pero nunca había actuado en consecuencia. No esperaba que actuara no solo a sus espaldas, sino después de que el rompiera con Hyunwoo.

Era extraño, le hacía pensar que Hyungwon le había traicionado al omitir una verdad tan delicada como hablarle a tu ex de ti por años. Pero al mismo tiempo le hacía darse cuenta de que era un pésimo amigo, que nunca se había dado cuenta que Wonnie le ocultaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y que él no había podido estar allí para él.

Así que hoy había sido devastador, habían sido educados, pero ninguno había intentado entablar conversación con el otro.

\- Mandón. – Minhyuk se levantó del sofá, bosteza camino a la cama.

Apenas pudo darse una ducha, pues se caía de sueño y se acurruco con el cuerpo de su joven amigo cuando se metió en la cama.

Se despertó temprano, pero no tan temprano como Minhyuk, se sorprendió de ver que había salido de donde lo había aprisionado contra la pared toda la noche, y se sentó en la cama un rato, escuchando voces provenir de la sala de estar. Busco una de sus camisas y se la coloco, hoy no tenía absolutamente nada, lo que era un alivio porque sus ganas de vivir eran nulas.

Afuera escucho la voz de Minhyuk riendo a lo que una voz familiar le decía, cuando salió a la sala de estar, frotando sus ojos, reconoció la voz de Son Hyunwoo, quien sentado en el sofá alzo su mirada hacia el tan pronto hizo entrada.

\- Ah, al fin despiertas. ¿Ya puedo irme a donde Changkyunie? – Hoseok asintió, notando que Minhyuk estaba ya vestido y listo para marcharse a casa. – Gracias por la ropa, me asegurare de promocionarla.

Parecía muy emocionado por ello, y por quitarle a Hoseok todas las cajas de regalos de productos de belleza que le habían regalado de la campaña de Tom Ford, dejándole con solo una caja de colonias que eran sus favoritas.

Aun con el sueño en el cuerpo y sin lavarse la cara, se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación, no sabía si eso serviría como señal para Hyunwoo, pero no le interesaba, quería volver a la cama. Después de unos minutos sintió el peso de Hyunwoo a su espalda y luego sus brazos largos le estaban acunando a su pecho.

\- ¿no tienes una casa? – pregunto aun somnoliento.

\- Dijiste que llamarías.

\- Mentí. – replico, sin abrir sus ojos.

\- Eres malo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿puedo quedarme?

\- Es de día.

\- Lo sé, pero puedo quedarme a dormir por el resto de la mañana contigo.

\- Haz lo que quieras.

Y lo hizo, le abrazo hasta que sintió como Hoseok se desvanecía en sus brazos producto del sueño y se olvidaba completamente de que esto que hacían era incorrecto en todos los sentidos, y que sus amigos deberían de dejar de apoyarlos por estar cometiendo un grave acto de traición. Debería estar prohibido sentirse tan bien solo dormir en la misma cama de alguien a quien pensaste que jamás podrías tener de nuevo. Así se sentía Son Hyunwoo, perdido entre la doble vida que había decidido llevar, solo esperando a que Hoseok se lo pidiera.

Aunque el diseñador no tenía intención alguna de dejarle decidir tan pronto, pues ni el mismo era capaz de decidir entre cosas tan importantes e inmediatas como su amistad con Chae Hyungwon y cómo debía darle una lección a Changkyun y a Jooheon de no apoyar la infidelidad que cometía Hyunwoo, y enseñarle a Minhyuk que debía buscarse un trabajo y dejar de quitarle sus productos de cuidado personal.

\- ¿estas despierto? – Hyunwoo pregunto cuando el por fin volvió al mundo de los vivos, estirándose y quejándose de lo entumecido que estaba, sus piernas chocando con las del moreno bajo la sabana.

\- No aun. – se quejó, volviendo a acomodarse en el pecho de Hyunwoo. - ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto, porque sabía que por eso Hyunwoo sonaba tan anhelante.

\- Un poco.

\- Mmm… te hare algo. – se sentó en la cama, bostezando grande antes de salir de la cama.

Le hizo un desayuno pesado, un sándwich con huevos, lechuga, un tonkatsu que había comprado listo para freír y mayonesa, para el preparo solo un batido sencillo, pues no tenía ganas de comer absolutamente nada, no importaba cuan delicioso oliera lo que Hyunwoo comía.

\- ¿no tienes que trabajar?

\- No hoy, ¿y tú?

\- Hyungwon y yo tuvimos una pequeña competencia ayer, así que no.

\- Kihyun dice que estos días está triste porque te confeso que él y yo habíamos estado viéndonos. – Hyunwoo lamio la mayonesa de sus labios antes de continuar comiendo.

\- ¿Kihyun te dijo que vinieras a mediar? – pregunto, porque estaba seguro de que era así.

\- Si, pero considéralo un agregado a mi visita. – Hyunwoo a veces no tenía vergüenza.

\- Vale, aprecio el sentimiento, pero quiero volver a la cama ahora. – no quería hablar de Hyungwon o del pasado.

\- Changkyunie y Minhyuk también son mis amigos, pero a ellos no les…

\- Ellos no son Hyungwon. Además, adoro a Jooheon, es un bebe y Minhyuk es su propia persona, puede quemar el mundo y aun así le querría.

\- No seas duro con él, Hoseok.

\- ¿Por qué no? No solo se cogía a Yoo Kihyun a mis espaldas, sino que además me mentía para poder salir con él, y como si eso no bastara, se veía contigo. Y tiene el descaro de venir a decirme que yo le herí porque le obligaba a que te hiriera a ti… y no sé ni cómo explicarlo, pero me enfada que simplemente no me contara lo de Kihyun, estaba en una relación y no me lo dijo. - ¿Por qué le estaba contando esto a Son Hyunwoo? Ese maldito como se atrevía a hacerle confesar lo que le dolía al respecto de su mejor amigo.

\- Perdónalo, estaba enamorado… pensó que hacia lo correcto.

Pero esas palabras dolían, porque Hyunwoo no sabía que el también alguna vez pensó que hacia lo correcto alejándole.

\- Si te quedas, no vamos a tener sexo.

Hyunwoo sonrió, peinando su cabello hacia atrás en ese gesto descuidado y sexy que tenía que le hacía enfadarse porque como se podía ser tan sensual sin siquiera intentarlo un poco, sin siquiera saber como afectaba su cuerpo solo mirarle ser tan espontáneamente erótico.

\- No había pensado en eso. – le dijo, y Hoseok pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, lo que en lugar de calmarlo y enternecerlo le hizo enfadar.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - Hyunwoo se rio de inmediato al escuchar su tono. - ¿no te excito ya? Pensé que te habían gustado las fotos.

\- Lo que dije no tiene nada que ver con las cosas que dijiste.

\- ¿ah no?

\- No, Hoseok. Lo que dije…

\- Dime que no te tocaste con las fotos. – y diablos, esas palabras sí que salieron de su boca y por un momento Wonho no tuvo idea de cómo habían simplemente explotado.

\- No lo hice.

\- ¡Ah! – se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a meterse en la cama de nuevo, tan ofendido como estaba, no tenía intenciones de quedarse a ser ofendido una vez más por Son Hyunwoo.

\- ¿de qué te extraña? ¡Sabes que no soy esa clase de hombre! – Hyunwoo fue detrás de él, con lo que quedaba de su sándwich en las manos y apurándolo a su boca para evitar que Hoseok le cerrara la puerta de la habitación en la cara.

\- No eres esa clase de hombre, vale, entonces para que me moleste en enviarte esas estúpidas fotos. – se lanzó en la cama en la cama, tomando su celular para luego bufar. – dame tu celular, voy a borrarlas.

Hyunwoo busco su gabardina que estaba en el sofá de la habitación y saco su celular, entregándoselo a Hoseok que enseguida lo tomo.

\- ¿Contraseña?

\- Tu cumpleaños.

\- Aja.

Pero se sorprendió cuando accedió, aunque intento que no se mostrara la sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- Eres detestable. – gruño, buscando el chat que tenía con Hyunwoo, pero tropezándose con el chat de la futura esposa de este hombre que le sacaba de quicio, estaba tentando a abrirlo, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, en su lugar bajo el teléfono sin borrar las fotos. – listo, ya más nunca podrás verlas de nuevo.

\- Estoy seguro de que me enviaras otras.

\- ¡No lo hare!

\- Lo harás.

\- No eres divertido. – lloriqueo, sentándose en la cama, el puchero estaba demás, o quizás no, porque Hyunwoo lo beso casi de inmediato.

\- No importa lo hermoso que te veas en una foto, jamás tendría pensamientos impuros sobre ti. – acaricio su mejilla, bajando sus dedos por esos lisos pómulos hasta poner sus dedos bajo la barbilla de este. – jamás, Hoseok. Eres una flor hermosa que merece todo lo que quiere en este mundo.

\- Te quiero a ti.

\- Me tienes.

\- Te quiero completo.

Hyunwoo le miro en silencio por unos segundos, sonriendo después.

\- Me tienes.


	5. Chapter 5

Era como una reunión de amigos, solo que en lugar de celebrar algo, solo estaban aquí para mirarse las caras estupefactas. Originalmente solo habían estado Jooheon, Changkyun y Minhyuk, perdiendo el tiempo en la pequeña estación de juegos que habían montado en el apartamento de Jooheon, que vivía a solo unas calles de donde Minhyuk y Changkyun habían alquilado, estaban concentrados en una partida cuando el timbre había sonado.

Hoseok venia de una sesión de fotos, lucia estresado, estaba envuelto en una chaqueta térmica azul porque afuera llovía por que había estado haciendo frio estos días, y el no quiso cambiarse la ropa antes de venir aquí, traía los ingredientes para el Hotteok con helado que Changkyun había pedido. Le saludo con una sonrisa corta y el más joven le hizo pasar.

\- Luces muy estresado.

\- Lo estoy, Kukkung. – replico, quitándose la chaqueta, pero arrepintiéndose de inmediato aunque no podía ponérsela de nuevo, porque no podría cocinar con ella puesta, se lavó sus manos mientras el joven sacaba los ingredientes de la bolsa y los ponía en la mesa.

\- ¿Hyungwon-ssi volvió a hacerte el día imposible? – Había sido una ocurrencia reciente el malhumor que tenían entre los dos, nada que le extrañara a Min o a él, considerando que eran situaciones difíciles las de ambos.

\- No. Bueno sí. Pero no es por él.

\- ¿Hyunwoo hyung entonces?

Hoseok se detuvo, mirando al joven romper los huevos y verterlos en un bol.

\- No ha llamado. Han pasado dos días. – el puchero que se le hizo en la cara fue casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba. – incluso no me respondió los mensajes, o las fotos.

\- ¿más fotos eróticas?

\- Calla, niño.

\- Quizás esté ocupado.

\- ¡Él nunca está ocupado para mí!

\- Hyung, le pediste que dejara a su mujer, a una semana de la boda, dale tiempo, quizás quiere arreglar todo antes de venir a ti. – intento razonar con Hoseok, sabiendo que su actitud mimada era culpa de Son Hyunwoo, ahora entendía que el hombre al que el respetaba como su Hyung, consentía a Lee Hoseok como si fuera un rey.

\- Pero al menos debería llamar… ¿Qué tal si se arrepintió? – era entendible que tuviera tanto miedo al abrirse a la posibilidad de que él y Hyunwoo volvieran a tener algo. Era doloroso que esa posibilidad se desvaneciera ahora que se había emocionado tanto.

\- ¿has intentado llamarle tú? – pregunto, viendo a Hoseok morderse los labios y riendo. – hyung, no tienes arreglo. Deja de preocuparte y hagamos el Hotteok, estamos en plena partida.

\- Ugh, no quiero ni saber si llevan o no todo el día en esa habitación.

\- Tiene buena ventilación y encendimos un incienso cada hora.

Estuvieron un buen rato preparando las pequeñas tortitas dulces, cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo, solo que esta vez ambos se miraron confundidos. Vieron que Jooheon salía del cuarto e iba a la puerta, y después escucharon dos voces familiares anunciar su presencia.

Hyungwon lucia perdido, cansado como Hoseok y tan pronto vio el Hotteok que el otro modelo sostenía en las manos, se dirigió a él con la boca abierta, su mejor amigo no pensó ni por un momento negarle la comida y soplo el trozo caliente antes de ponerlo en la boca de Chae.

\- ¿hambriento? – le pregunto suavemente, seguramente las primeras palabras que le dirigía que no tuvieran que ver nada que ver con el trabajo.

\- Shi.

Hoseok se rio, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más nada cuando Kihyun estaba apartando al alto.

\- ¿Qué carajos hiciste con Hyunwoo? ¿Tomaste una decisión o todo este caos es porque ya finalmente Son se volvió loco? – Hoseok parpadeo un par de veces, haciendo que Kihyun explotara, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras se apartaba. - ¡si se volvió loco!

\- ¿Qué caos? – Hoseok pregunto, mirando entre los dos recién llegados. – No hemos hablado desde… hace un par de días…

\- Dejo su esposa, su trabajo en la compañía y se peleó con sus padres, por lo que me dijo los puños de él y su padre estuvieron involucrados. - Kihyun se sentó, lucia muy alterado, pero Hyungwon tenía más interés en el Hotteok con helado que el joven Changkyun le daba en la boca que atender a su pareja.

Minhyuk también estaba en la cocina, completando el panorama de los seis escuchando las noticias que Hoseok había estado esperando, y si, no debería estar sonriendo, pero era todo lo que podía hacer, sonreír. De pronto su corazón estaba anhelante por la felicidad que el mismo se había negado, todos estos años de intentar olvidar y de momentáneamente vivir una vida diferente se acabarían.

Pensó que lloraría, pero no fueron lágrimas de tristeza lo que derramo, en su lugar soltó un grito cuando Hyungwon le pego en la cabeza con los nudillo.

\- ¿¡Que haces!?

\- ¡Si hiciste algo! – le dijo a través de sus dientes apretados.

\- Yo solo le dije que quería que fuera mío completo.

\- Aww… - Jooheon era el único que sonreía con ternura, la razón por la cual era su favorito entre todos estos imbéciles que le miraban con el ceño fruncido, aunque Minhyuk tampoco veía el problema en el asunto.

\- Creo que eso era de esperarse, Hyunwoo hyung siempre ha sido decidido, ya dijiste que te lo había dicho una vez, que le pidieras que acabaras con la mentira en la que vivía. – muy sabio viniendo de alguien que ganaba dinero con un canal de YouTube y una cuenta en Instagram.- creo que todos deberíamos estar felices de que hyung al fin pueda dejar toda esa farsa detrás, lo siento por su familia, pero prefiero verle cagándola con Hoseok hyung que infeliz con una flaca de revista.

\- Gracias. – Hoseok le agradeció irónicamente.

\- Minhyuk tiene razón, prefiero que este con hyung que con alguien a quien no ama. – Changkyun concordó, dejando a Hyungwon que se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, es el mayor de todos. Es el menos impulsivo y el que más piensa las cosas. Además que dudo que su familia este mucho tiempo enfadado con él, es hijo único, no tienen a nadie más a quien molestar. – Hyungwon tomo asiento en la mesa, quitándose la gabardina vino tinto que aún tenía sobre sus hombros.

\- Eso es verdad. – Kihyun dijo, mirando a Hoseok entonces. - ¿de verdad se lo pediste?

\- Si.

\- ¿esta vez no le vas a alejar?

\- ¿de que sirvió? – era una pregunta sincera, y abierta, y sus amigos y Kihyun le miraron sabiendo cuanto dolor había detrás de esta. – aún está enamorado de mí, aún estoy enamorado de él. Podría tener a cualquiera, pero nunca busque una relación duradera porque seguía esperando el día en el que él y yo estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, y el… el encontró alguien con quien rehacer su vida, y solo con unas palabras mías se olvidó de esa persona. Ni siquiera es el nombre de esa mujer, no sé cómo luce, no la he visto en mi vida. Nunca habla de ella cuando está conmigo, siento… lastima por ella, porque se lo que siente perder a Son Hyunwoo.

\- ¿No te ha llamado? – Kihyun pregunto, aun con preocupación por su mejor amigo, preocupación que aumento al ver como Hoseok negaba con la cabeza. – quizás necesita poner todos sus pensamientos en orden.

\- La policía le atrapo mientras intentaba entrar. – su manager parecía contento, siempre era una buena noticia cuando algún acosador se desesperaba y cometía un error, siempre eran los mejores momentos para actuar y triunfar, y aunque no era la noticia con la que Hoseok esperaba ser recibido al llegar a su apartamento esa mañana y ver la cerradura rota de la puerta de entrada, sin duda era una buena noticia.

\- ¿Cuándo arreglaran esto? – pregunto, tocando donde la madera había sido golpeada.

\- En un par de horas, por eso, mientras tanto, enfócate en la sesión de fotos con Tom Ford hoy, es algo muy importante Hoseok, quiero que mantengas eso en tu cabeza. Tom Ford, fotos, esta puede ser el impulso que necesitas. – a su edad, Hoseok lo que necesitaba era dormir tres días seguidos, ver esa serie romántica con Hyungwon que habían retrasado por semanas y que Son Hyunwoo le llamara.

\- Si. – replico, intentando mostrar entusiasmo, pero su mirada seguía perdida.

Desde temprano en la mañana hasta muy tarde en la noche, ignoro todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo, apago su celular y se enfocó únicamente en la sesión de fotos que tenía por delante, una larga y tediosa donde su maquillaje cambiaba con cada foto y tenía que estar constantemente con un ventilador para evitar el sudor, enfriar su cuerpo artificialmente era algo que sabía no era saludable, pero siempre había sido parte de su trabajo.

\- ¿hacemos esto? – pregunto al fotógrafo, dándole ideas de otras poses que quería. Era un modelo con experiencia, se le tenía permitido cambiar de ámbito siempre que fuera razonable.

Además, no veía a nadie quejándose cuando quedo solo en bóxer y se recostó en la cama, abrazando la almohada y sosteniendo el perfume con una mano. Wonho era alguien diferente de Hoseok, a veces se mezclaban, pero Wonho siempre era sexy, siempre era seguro de sí mismo, y sabía lo que hacía. Por eso el fotógrafo no había pedido ninguna pose en especial, él sabía qué hacer, sabia como cargar cada imagen de erotismo.

Echo su cuello hacia atrás, mirando a la cámara mientras sostenía precariamente el perfume entre sus dedos, y mostraba su esculpido pecho, la imagen perfecta que se rompió cuando sus ojos se encontraron los ojos negros de Son Hyunwoo, su corazón salto en su pecho con tanta fuerza que la colonia resbalo de sus dedos y se rompió contra el suelo al rebotar en la cama.

\- Ah, ¡lo siento! – se disculpó de inmediato, mientras todos en la habitación que parecían en trance hace solo segundos, ahora se movían por toda la habitación. Al romper la concentración, el fotógrafo le agradeció por las ultimas fotos y decidió cerrar la sesión, tendría suficiente material para trabajar y no necesitarle otro día más como habían planeado más temprano.

Se bajó con cuidado de la cama, alguien le ayudo a ponerse unas sandalias y un albornoz. Solo entonces busco con la mirada de nuevo a Son Hyunwoo, no le encontró, por lo que pensó que lo había imaginado. Dentro de la sala donde estaban sus cosas, abrió su maleta, buscando la ropa con la que iba a irse.

\- Lo siento por lo de antes.

Se sobresaltó, mirando tras el a Hyunwoo que venía llegando con una lata de Calpis en la mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me pusiste nervioso?

\- ¿Lo hice?

\- Creído. – volvió a la ropa, intentando que no se notara como las manos le temblaban, algo que se detuvo cuando Hyunwoo le abrazo por la cintura.

\- ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no tenía pensamientos impuros sobre ti? – le pregunto, justo sobre su oreja, lo que hizo que se encogiera con un suave estremecimiento.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿mentiste? – pregunto, mordiendo sus labios para que no se le escapara ningún sonido cuando sintió como el nudo del albornoz cedía ante las manos largas del moreno.

\- No, no mentí. Pero ahora mismo, después de verte allí, solo puedo pensar en una cosa. – Hoseok gimoteo, esos largos dedos candentes sobre su piel, tocando solo su abdomen. – acabas de mostrarle a una habitación entera como luces cuando solo quieres una cosa.

\- Hyunwoo… aquí no… - murmuro, tragando fuerte cuando la mano de su amante bajo de su abdomen hasta pasar el elástico de sus bóxer y quedarse sobre el bulto allí.

\- Tienes razón. – las manos de este por fin le dejaron, y por fin pudo respirar, apoyándose de su maleta y cerrando sus ojos, ¿hace cuánto que no se mareaba por una calentura?

Parpadeo un par de veces, buscando recuperar su visión que se había nublado por el repentino subidón de temperatura que había experimentado cuerpo, y se cambió rápidamente cuando su manager entro en la habitación, informándole que dentro de un par de días tendrían otra sesión en una nueva locación, acepto sin mirar al hombre, vistiéndose en silencio y sintiendo los ojos oscuros de Hyunwoo sobre él. Estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas lo más lejos de él, seguramente para mantener el control de sus acciones, se le notaba ansioso aun después de terminar con su bebida.

Esta era la primera vez que se veían después de aquel día en su casa, era la primera vez que le hablaba también, le daban de nuevo mariposas en el estómago al pensar como este había querido verlo personalmente, y esperaba que le explicara todo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado y pasar al siguiente capítulo de su relación, uno con menos ropa y más piel tocándose.

Vestido con solo una sudadera con capucha y unos jeans, dejo que Hyunwoo tomara su maleta. Aprovecho para burlarse de la camisa de flores que llevaba y los lentes rojos que tenía puestos, escuchándole quejarse cuando al buscar cambiar la conversación, le reclamo por no haber encendido el teléfono.

\- ¿Hyungwon te dijo que estaba aquí? – Hoseok pregunto, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hyunwoo cuando salieron afuera, la noche ya había caído sobre ellos hace mucho rato y la luna estaba muy alta en el cielo.

\- Si, me hablo de lo preocupado que estabas anoche cuando te dijeron lo que había ocurrido. No debieron hacerlo. – para ser Son Hyunwoo, había algo de obstinación en su voz que solo saco una sonrisa de Hoseok, su pareja pocas veces se ponía de mal humor, pero ahora sonaba diferente.

\- ¿Por qué no? Me tenías a la expectativa, tenía miedo de que hubieras cambiado de opinión. – si su tono salió un poco mimado, Hyunwoo no dijo nada, acostumbrado a los cambios bruscos de humor de Hoseok.

\- Nunca haría eso.

\- Pero yo no sabía eso.

\- Si lo sabias.

Hoseok le miro, queriendo golpearle, pero Hyunwoo se veía tan relajado caminando a su lado, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que decía. El hombre no tenía problemas en ponerle en su lugar y a él no le sobraba tiempo para buscarle sacar de quicio.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar todo eso atrás? – pregunto, suspirando y buscando relajarse al igual que Hyunwoo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes abandonar algo que nunca quisiste en primer lugar?

\- Eso es egoísta, Hyunwoo… esa persona…

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva con ella? – la pregunta era en serio, estaba hecha en ese tono de Hyunwoo que no admitía juegos, y él se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos, de pie en el estacionamiento, como si el mundo se hubiera dejado de mover. - ¿vuelvo con ella Hoseok? – ahora sonaba como una amenaza y ese tono no le gustaba.

\- Claro que no. – dijo, su labio temblando al punto que tuvo que mordérselo.

\- Entonces no pienses más en ello. Está resuelto.

Le tomo de la barbilla, apretándola con algo de fuerza demás mientras forzaba a sus ojos a encontrarse.

\- Nadie. Nadie. Nunca se comparara contigo.

Hoseok asintió, soltándose del agarre para abrazar al alto, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de nadador de Son Hyunwoo y cerrando sus ojos cuando la calidez familiar que había anhelado desde siempre lleno todos sus sentidos. No seas egoísta, Hoseok; se dijo, porque era egoísta pensar que después de haber hecho que Hyunwoo abandonara la vida que había construido de las ruinas en las que él le había dejado, tenía derecho a alguno a hacerle sentir culpable por lo que había hecho.

Rogo en silencio porque este hombre le perdonara y porque le amara pese a lo estúpido y terco que podía ser a veces.

\- Es una casa enorme. – Hoseok reconoció con solo verla desde afuera le parecía impresionante, al menos para el estándar de vivienda a la que estaba acostumbrado. Nunca había visto casas así fuera de los lugares donde tomaban sus fotos, que siempre parecían decorados por profesionales. Se abstuvo de hacer el comentario sobre que era una maravillosa vivienda para tener niños corriendo, y que era algo que ahora Hyunwoo no podría tener.

Miro a su alrededor, la entrada era bastante segura, incluso tenia alambrado eléctrico sobre la cerca de piedra decorado con flores que adornaban los bordes de la misma sin tocar el alambrado. Se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era en el exterior, pero por dentro, su asombro vino por algo más, la casa estaba impecable, pero lucia deshabitada y si, definitivamente había sido decorada por un diseñador de interiores.

Hyunwoo no dijo nada, le dejo explorar la sala de estar, la cocina, una habitación vacía frente a lo que parecía ser una oficina cuyas estanterías estaban vacías y había cajas dentro con lo que descubrió eran libros que Hyunwoo sin duda alguna vez en su vida había comprado, solo esperaban ser colocados en la biblioteca que los exhibiría. Al parecer el moreno lo había planificado todo muy bien.

\- Ella nunca ha estado aquí.

Hoseok lo dijo, porque era verdad, y se daba cuenta de ello al mirar como al lugar le faltaban toques personales y las cosas de Hyunwoo estaban en cajas, por lo que solo recientemente había traído sus pertenencias aquí.

\- Compre la casa hace un año. Kihyun dijo que la alquilara. Quería hacerlo. Pero es una casa nueva, nadie nunca ha vivido en ella y quería mantenerla así. – explico, siguiendo a Hoseok al final del pasillo después de la que sería su oficina de trabajar en casa, y llegando a la habitación principal. – Hice que limpiaran todo ayer.

Hoseok asintió, viendo más cajas y maletas en una esquina de la habitación, y acercándose a la cama donde se sentó, observando el lugar mientras se encogía un poquito, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? No estaba seguro, quizás solo estaba ansioso al ver todo lo que Hyunwoo había preparado por el o porque se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que había pasado hace años.

\- Conejito, no tienes que llorar.

\- No estoy… - iba a decir que no estaba llorando, pero tan pronto esas palabras salieron de él, se dio cuenta que sí, estaba llorando. – lo siento.

\- Esta bien, entiendo que sea mucho para ti. – se había acercado, sentándose a un lado de Hoseok y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

\- No, no por eso. Lo siento por lo que hice… por favor, perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño creyendo que te hacia un favor… nunca debí hacerte creer que no me protegías lo suficiente, por favor, Hyunwoo, lo siento…

Dolía haber guardado eso tanto tiempo en su pecho, pero dolía aún más que Hyunwoo no lo pensara dos veces en perdonarle, en decirle lo mucho le amaba, y que esa herida sanaría solo si era amado de vuelta. Era amado de vuelta, sí, pero Hoseok no conseguía las palabras para decírselo, simplemente se sentía culpable por haber abierto una brecha entre ellos, por haberles negado tres años juntos.

No sonaba como nada, pero se habían sentido como una eternidad al estar separados, incluso ahora, dos meses después de haber visto a Hyunwoo en el bar restaurant que compartían como un lugar intimo para ambos, era difícil pensar que había estado negándose el amor que sentía por este hombre.

\- Te perdono, mi conejito. No tienes que pedirme perdón de nuevo en tu vida, te perdono, te entiendo. Te amo.

Cualquiera diría que siendo tan grande no lloraría de esa forma, pero Hyunwoo nunca había demostrado disgusto por sus berrinches, a veces hasta pensaba que los disfrutaba si lo usaba como excusa para abrazarle y besarle buscando distraerle del llanto con amor.

\- Soy un idiota, ¿y porque no paro de llorar? – se quejó en un adorable gimoteo que Hyunwoo paro con un beso. – no me mimes.

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi conejito, Hoseokie. – la sonrisa en los labios de Hyunwoo era contagiosa.

\- Amo que me digas conejito.

\- Te lo dije, que eres mi conejito, el único.

\- Eres baboso, Son Hyunwoo.

\- Te encanta.

\- Shi.

Hoseok no aprobaba esta cena, era demasiado pesada, salteado de arroz con cerdo, huevos y jalapeños, pero Hyunwoo era bueno haciendo el salteado y se notaba que solo había mejorado, hace años que no comía nada que el moreno preparara para él, y además lo había hecho mientras el estrenaba la ducha de la casa y se cambiaba para usar solo pantalones de chándal que le quedaban un poco largo porque están hechos para el cuerpo de Hyunwoo, no se molestó en usar una camisa, la ropa pijama de Hyunwoo toda le quedaba estrecha y de todas formas, él podía dormir sin ropa.

Se sentó a esperar que Hyunwoo terminara de batir en la licuadora el jugo de duraznos que sabía venia de la abuela de Kihyun, porque aun después de todos estos años la señora continuaba enviándoselos. Mientras le veía ser tan domestico sintió nostalgia de esas noches en las que Hyunwoo simplemente se quedaba despierto hasta tarde a esperarle que el volviera del trabajo.

\- ¿qué piensas? – Hyunwoo lleno su vaso y el de él, acomodando el sartén caliente en la mesa sobre una tabla térmica y sentándose al fin a la mesa.

\- Nada, osito. – replico, sin fijarse lo que decía, porque hace cuanto tiempo que no se atrevía a siquiera pensar en que Son Hyunwoo era su oso, siempre fuerte por el que al final del día siempre acababa siendo un conejo.

\- Me llamaste osito. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

Hoseok se rio nerviosamente.

\- Eso es porque tú sigues diciéndole a todo el mundo que tu animal espiritual es una vaca.

\- No miento.

Rodando sus ojos tan exagerados como siempre, Hoseok comenzó a comer, intento no pensar en las cenas perdidas y valorar este momento, comiendo más de lo que podía esperarse para alguien que se había quejado de que era una cena pesada. Hyunwoo acabo con más de la mitad de lo que había en el sartén y aunque el intento seguirle el paso, el moreno le gano esta vez, la próxima lucharía hasta por el ultimo grano de arroz.

No le sorprendía lo organizado que era Hyunwoo, aunque en algún momento fue descuidado, ahora parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía. Era bastante tarde, pero su cuerpo no estaba cansado y su mente tampoco, meterse en la cama con Hyunwoo le ponía nervioso, así que le pidió ver televisión en la sala, no había nada que quisiera ver por los momentos, no sin que Hyungwon le matara, así que dejo que su pareja escogiera.

Con Hyunwoo siempre acababan viendo películas de acción, era literal todo lo que veía y le alegraba que partes de él aun fueran familiares.

\- No estas concentrado en la película.

\- No dejo de pensar en nosotros.

\- Eso es bueno.

Le golpeo el hombro casi sin fuerzas, acomodando mejor su cabeza en el regazo de Hyunwoo que acaricio su cabello negro, desordenándolo con sus dedos antes de intentar ponerlo todo de nuevo en su lugar. Suspiro, se avergonzaba de admitirlo, pero quería esas manos en otras partes de su anatomía, así que tomo la mano de su pareja y la llevo a su pecho desnudo, que había cubierto con una manta que entre él y Hyunwoo habían saco del paquete hace solo minutos.

Hyunwoo era un amante generoso, no era lascivo, no dejaba que la lujuria le hiciera decir cosas o hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría luego. Él sabía que hablaba en serio cuando le decía que no se había tocado con sus fotos, aunque el secretamente esperaba que lo hiciera. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había discutido eso con Hyunwoo.

\- Si te doy permiso de tocarte con mis fotos… - dijo, sintiendo como la mano de Hyunwoo continuaba acariciando sus hombros desnudos, sin apartar la mirada de la película. - … ¿lo harías?

\- No. – Hyunwoo le miro, confusión en su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué no? – gimoteo de inmediato, sentándose y quitándose la manta de encima.

\- No soy esa clase de hombre, Seokkie.

Eso sonaba lógico.

\- ¡Tócate pensando en mí! – gimoteo, pegándole con un cojín y haciendo que Hyunwoo se riera, quitándole el cojín de las manos y pegándole de vuelta. - ¡no acabas de hacer eso!

Con sus músculos hubiera sido fácil ganar, o eso pensó cuando Hyunwoo decidió jugar sucio y hacerle cosquillas, haciéndole reventar en carcajadas, mientras se retorcía en el sofá, buscando quitárselo de encima entre risas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y por fin el moreno decidió parar. Solo tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento unos segundos antes de tirar a Hyunwoo al suelo, escuchándolo quejarse cuando cayó a la alfombra, y Hoseok se sentó en su regazo, aun respirando agitado por las cosquillas.

Las manos morenas y de dedos largos subieron por su abdomen hasta sus anchos brazos, Hoseok se lamio los labios tomando la decisión de cogerlas entre las suyas y guiarlas a su pecho, Hyunwoo sabía qué hacer, sabia cuan sensible era y lo perceptivo que era bajo sus manos en especial. Con sus pulgares, el moreno acaricio sus pezones, viendo como la mirada de Hoseok se nublaba y sus ojos se cerraban, no dejo de estimularlo hasta que comenzó a ver el sudor brillar sobre toda su pálida piel, su tórax subiendo y bajando con la fuerza de su agitada respiración.

Aun le sostenía de las muñecas, solo para tener algo que sujetar pues sentía que si se soltaba caería. Hyunwoo pellizco entonces ambas tetillas, sacando un gimoteo de su amante y bajo sus manos por sus abdominales, acariciando cada uno de ellos hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón, donde dejo que sus manos se metieran por debajo de la ropa.

\- Woo-yah…

Hoseok se sentía pesado en su mano, hace mucho, mucho, tiempo que no le sostenía en sus manos de esta forma, su mano izquierda sosteniendo sus suaves testículos y con la otra masajeando el erecto mástil que se sentía caliente bajo sus dedos. El modelo había dejado de sostenerse de sus manos y ahora apoyaba sus manos en la alfombra a cada lado de su cabeza, bajo él podía observar cada una de sus eróticas expresiones, como temblaba cuando su pulgar recorría a propósito el glande y como se aguantaba los sonidos que pujaban por salir de él.

Estaba tan distraído en traerle placer a su conejito que cuando Hoseok puso en movimiento sus caderas y apretó sus glúteos sobre su olvidada erección, todos sus movimientos se detuvieron. Se mordió los labios enseguida, no era alguien que era especialmente ruidoso durante sexo, pero Lee Hoseok era su debilidad.

\- Tócame. – Hoseok le reclamo enseguida, soltando la alfombra de su mano derecha y acariciando el rostro de Hyunwoo, antes de curvar su espalda y besarle. - No soy un conejito tímido. - Hoseok jadeo sobre él, sus labios muy cerca de los suyos por la inclinación que tenía, aprovechando el impulso de sus caderas frotando sus glúteos sobre el pene de Hyunwoo para empujarse en la mano que le masturbaba.

Sabía que Hyunwoo olvidaba lo atrevido que era hasta que él le daba un reverso a la situación y era al moreno al que se le escapaban suaves quejidos. La versatilidad en su relación nunca había sido un problema, siempre y cuando Hoseok terminara en los brazos de Hyunwoo protegido del mundo entre sus anchos hombros.

Con el sudor cayendo de su frente, no lo soporto más, se separó de su amor, ambos aprovechando el momento para desnudarse, la ropa cayendo descuidadamente sobre la alfombra. Hoseok iba a arrodillarse, como hace meses que no lo hacía ante un hombre, pero el moreno le detuvo.

\- Quiero...

\- En la habitación.

Dándole la vuelta, Hyunwoo le guio empujándole de los hombros y riéndose cuando Hoseok se quejó del frío del pasillo. En la cama, Hyunwoo le atrajo al centro de esta con un abrazo, echando la colcha al suelo con sus pies. Sus labios volvieron nuevamente a la piel de un color rosa suave cuando el calor comenzó a alzarse nuevamente en su amante más joven. Hace años que fantaseaba con la idea de besar a Hoseok, de sostenerle en brazos.

Nunca había tenido la energía suficiente después de Hoseok de dedicarse a hacerle el amor a alguien como se lo hacía al hombre que ahora se quejaba, recordándole sus intenciones de hace solo minutos.

\- Deberíamos tomarlo lento... - intento, pero Hoseok uso la fuerza de sus brazos para tirarle en la cama.

\- Lo haré. - le reto, mordiendo el hombro de Hyunwoo, la marca seria visible incluso en su piel morenos, continuo abajo, chupando uno de los oscuros pezones en sus labios rosados, sus manos paseándose del abdomen a sus muslos, aumentando la anticipación en el hombre que ahora se mordía los labios al sentir a su amante tan cerca de su entrepierna.

Con un beso en la coyuntura de su cadera con su muslo, Hoseok empezó recién con la tortura, dejo que su nariz acariciaba el vello de Hyunwoo, hasta que se tropezó con su pene erecto, el olor de su amante se le hizo familiar de inmediato, evocando recuerdos sobre cuanto Hyunwoo adoraba tenerle sobre sus rodillas. Lamió la prominente vena que recorría un costado de ese largo pene, recogiendo de ultimo el hilillo de excitación que había humedecido toda la corona del pene.

Sus manos se distrajeron en rasguñar los muslos de Hyunwoo cuando decidió ocupar su boca en succionar el glande, sintiendo los dedos de Hyunwoo en sus hombros. Podía escuchar los sonidos entrecortados que soltaba, eran de esas cosas que no olvidabas, y una de las que él se acordaba en las noches en las que estaba solo y necesitado de amor.

Dejo que la saliva resbalara por el pene, haciendo que la fricción con sus labios fuera más gentil al intentar tomar más de Hyunwoo en su boca. Alzo sus ojos y se sorprendió de ver que quien le devolvía la mirada era su amante y no alguno de los extraños con los que había intentado olvidar a su pareja. Sintió las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos, y enseguida tuvo la mano de Hyunwoo en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas llenas.

\- Soy yo... Hoseokie. - gimió, su voz completamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de su amante. Con un gemido, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios y succiono con más ahínco, ayudándose con una de sus manos para traer a Hyunwoo bastante cerca del orgasmo, algo enteramente erótico era verlo apretar sus manos en la almohada ahora que había soltado a Hoseok y sentir como empujaba sus caderas por inercia y le llenaba de su pene.

Ya estaba el sabor de su semen cuando Hyunwoo le tomo de la barbilla y se separó, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, limpiando la saliva de su barbilla con el muslo de Hyunwoo, y lamiendo sus labios, no tuvo oportunidad de descansar, Hyunwoo le estaba tomando del brazo y acostándole boca abajo en la cama. Se quedó allí recuperando el aliento, sintiendo a su amante posicionarse sobre él, esas manos de falanges largas acariciando su ancha espalda y bajando hasta su cintura, dejo salir un suspiro cuando al fin alcanzaron sus glúteos, las unas causando un delicioso ardor en su piel que fue reemplazado por una sensación aún más poderosa cuando Hyunwoo abrió sus glúteos con ambas manos, exponiéndole su lugar privado al aire frio de la habitación solo por un par de segundos, pues pronto esa helada sensación fue reemplazada por el tibio calor de la lengua de su amante.

Se aferró a la almohada que había abrazado, mordiéndola cuando sintió como esa boca le devoraba, sus piernas se abrieron por instinto, buscando darle más espacio, más control, al hombre que hacia un festín con su entrada, lamiendo los bordes, succionándolo cuando sentía como se relajaba y mordiendo con delicadeza su perineo lleno de saliva. Ahogo un grito en la almohada cuando sintió esa larga lengua colarse solo unos milímetros lentos siendo acompañada de un dedo que ingreso hasta el último nudillo.

Mientras metía y sacaba su dedo, Hyunwoo continuaba dejando que la saliva de su boca humedeciera los bordes de su ano; esta había resbalado hasta sus testículos que estaban presionados bajo su peso junto a su pene, no se había dado cuenta pero estaba frotándose con la cama, buscando fricción suficiente para traerse algo de alivio. Todo su cuerpo se sentía encendido en llamas, su cuerpo transpirando intentando en vano enfriar su escaldada piel, que en toda su extensión había adquirido un tono rosado, más intenso en las puntas de sus orejas y en sus mejillas.

Un segundo dedo le hizo rodar los ojos, y enterró completamente su cara en la almohada al sentir como estos dentro de su cuerpo, le abrían buscando espacio para la lengua de Hyunwoo, que esta vez alcanzo mas terreno dentro de su tembloroso esfínter. Esa placentera tortura duro poco, pues Hyunwoo le abandono unos minutos mientras se levantaba y caminaba al baño, se quedó allí, jadeando, sus caderas instintivamente embistiendo las sabanas.

Cuando Hyunwoo regreso a él, sus dedos viscosos con lubricante, se removió enseguida, embistiendo esta vez hacia atrás, a los tres dedos que se abrían espacio dentro de su cuerpo, esto era algo que no había sido capaz de darle a nadie, incapaz de confiar en otro ser humano para que le trajera el placer que solo Son Hyunwoo podía provocar. Solo un par de veces su próstata fue alcanzada, su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el del moreno que besaba sus hombros en ese momento, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Woo-yah... - su tono de súplica trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Son Hyunwoo, quien no necesito más de su amante, retiro sus dedos, tomando algo del lubricante que había resbalado por su perineo y usando el que quedaba en sus dedos para llenar su pene de este. - no así... - los ojos de Hoseok, aún más oscuros por la lujuria le miraban lubricarse.

\- Lo sé, Seokkie.

Hoseok se dio la vuelta, abriendo sus piernas para que Hyunwoo se acomodara entre ellas, pero este chasqueo la lengua.

\- ¿No habías sido tu quien dijo que no eras un conejito tímido? - Hyunwoo dejo de masajear su pene y palmeo sus muslos, escuchando el quejido de Hoseok que provoco una sonrisa en él. - Muéstrame lo que esas poderosas piernas pueden hacer...

\- No sabes la de ganas que tengo de exponer que eres un humano de sangre caliente. - Hyunwoo esta vez soltó una carcajada, recibiendo a su amante en su regazo. - hablo en serio, Hyunwoo.

\- Nadie te creería... - susurro, abrazando a Hoseok y dejando que este tomara su pene en su mano, masajeándolo con la misma intensidad con la que se lo había chupado unos minutos atrás. - muéstrame, lo que mi conejito puede hacer.

\- Depravado. - gimoteo, alzando sus caderas y guiando el pene de su moreno amante a su entrada, enseguida se tensó, la intrusión poco familiar por el tiempo que tenía sin hacerlo de esta forma, respiro hondo, compartiendo su aire con Hyunwoo, sintiendo sus manos acariciar su espalda, hasta que consiguió relajarse y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que sintió los testículos de Hyunwoo apretarse en los bordes de su entrada. - ahh... extrañaba esto, Woo-yah... Nadie... Solo tu... - gimió, porque quería que lo supiera.

Recibió un beso como respuesta, dejándole que Hyunwoo le ayudara a relajar su cuerpo lo suficiente para empezar a moverse, lo que no ocurrió enseguida. Por una parte quería joder hasta que su cuerpo cayera de cansancio y por otra quería bañarse con la sensación de Hyunwoo de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, marcando su zona intima de nuevo.

\- No puedo, mis muslos tiemblan... - susurro después de un momento a lo que Hyunwoo le sonrió con ternura. - estoy nervioso, ¿por qué me siento como si fuera mi primera vez cuando me estoy muriendo de ganas de solo coger?

\- Por eso te amo... - Hyunwoo le mordió el labio inferior, su mano que estaba en la cintura de Hoseok, desplazándose por la piel transpirada hasta llegar entre sus glúteos, acariciando los bordes de su ocupada entrada. Hoseok se estremeció, retorciéndose luego en sus brazos, sus caderas subiendo y bajando al inició tímidamente y luego finalmente alcanzo el pico de confianza para apoyarse en los anchos hombros de Hyunwoo y usando la fuerza de sus muslos comenzó a bajar y subir.

La fricción era aún mejor de como la recordaba, su lengua lamiendo sus labios antes de ser atrapada por la boca de Hyunwoo, que comenzó a acompasar sus movimientos, haciendo de la penetración un esfuerzo conjunto que pronto les obligo a separarse para respirar.

\- Más, dame más.

Hyunwoo finalmente cedió, dejando que Hoseok apoyara su espalda en el colchón y sin decir más, le sujeto de las caderas, donde dejaría sus dedos marcados en esa piel pálida, dejando que sus caderas decidieran el ritmo de su jodida. Como Hoseok había dicho antes, Hyunwoo era un amante generoso, y el placer pronto se hizo demasiado, llevando a Hoseok a tomar su miembro en su mano, persiguiendo su placer.

No le tomó demasiado para que se derramara en su pecho, el semen blanco manchando su piel. Su esfínter estremeciéndose con el orgasmo hasta que estímulo a Hyunwoo lo suficiente para que este grupera y con un par de embestidas se viniera dentro de su cuerpo, intento sin éxito recuperar su voz para decirle algo, pero por largos segundos ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Hyunwoo se movió primero, saliendo de Hoseok y tirándose a su lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando aun con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Cerró sus ojos un momento antes de girar a ver a Hoseok, que miraba el techo en el mismo estado de alteración que él.

\- Gracias.

No sabe porque esas fueron las palabras de Hyunwoo después del acto, y el modelo le miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por volver conmigo.

\- Woo-yah...

\- Solo déjame decirlo una vez.

\- No. Soy yo quien... Quien está agradecido de que me ames. - Hoseok cerró sus ojos. No quería saber qué hora era, pero sospechaba que ya estaban en altas horas de la madrugada como para tener que soportar una conversación de esta naturaleza cuando su cuerpo estaba tan abierto.

\- Nunca dejaría de amarte.

\- Yo tampoco.

Se durmió antes de que Hyunwoo se levantara de la cama para buscar algo con lo que limpiarle, recoger sus ropas de la sala, apagar el televisor que habían dejado encendido, y arroparlos a ambos con el cobertor. Hoseok como era usual, después del sexo era un peso muerto, así que intentar moverlo era imposible, aun así, se sintió feliz de poder acostarse a su lado y disfrutar al fin tranquilamente de su amante.


	6. Chapter 6

La cena de suponía que era iba a ser una romántica, pero habían tenido que cancelarla. A solo unos pocos días de su reconciliación, Hoseok encontraba difícil la idea de estar separado de Hyunwoo, le habían dado un par de trabajos para sus diseños, y Hyungwon había modelado unos cuantos para una revista, ahora las llamadas para que el modelara se habían incrementado, pero el continuaba rechazándolos, deseando nada más que estar en los brazos de Hyunwoo, ya fuera durmiendo juntos o haciéndolo en cada rincón de esa casa, no le importaba. Quería quedarse con él.

Hyunwoo suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del sofá, mientras Hoseok bostezaba, sus dedos jugando con el semen blanco que había sido derramado sobre el abdomen de Hyunwoo en su primer orgasmo por inercia después de la intensa sesión de hace unos minutos.

\- ¿mañana? - susurro, encontrando sus ojos con Hyunwoo que suspiro, antes de asentir. - no me toques entonces.

Y pese a la advertencia, al día siguiente cuando salía de la ducha y se colocó su delgado albornoz de leopardo para ir a la cocina a por agua antes de elegir que ponerse, tuvo la "mala" suerte de encontrarse a Hyunwoo comiendo cereal con leche mientras esperaba que su te de flores se calentara en el microondas.

\- Eso es hacer trampa. - Hyunwoo dijo tan pronto le vio.

\- No me toques. Nuestra reservación es a las cinco. - eran poco más de las tres, si querían hacer algo debían hacerlo rápido, pero ayer también habían dicho lo mismo y Hoseok había sido puesto contra el sofá y luego había cabalgado a Hyunwoo derritiéndose con su polla masajeando su esfínter.

\- No puedes pedirme eso luciendo así y lo sabes. - Hoseok negó con la cabeza, sacando el agua de la nevera. - estas probándome.

Oculto su sonrisa de Hyunwoo, pero este la intuyo al no recibir respuesta audible. Hoseok gimoteo cuando le sintió tomarle de la cintura y luego esas manos metiéndose por debajo del albornoz.

\- Hyunwoo. - fue una advertencia débil.

\- No escuchó un no. - Hoseok suspiro al sentir la presencia de Hyunwoo resbalar por su espalda, y escucho como se acomodaba en el suelo, abriendo sus muslos con sus manos, y subiendo la parte trasera de la bata para exponer sus glúteos desnudos. Enseguida escucho de su boca salía un gemido un poco alto para lo que se había quejado.

A Hyunwoo le encantaba estar entre sus piernas. No dejaba de alabar lo firme que tenía todo, no dejaba de tocarle sus firmes músculos y acariciar sus todo su cuerpo cuando estaban en casa, estos días todo lo que habían hecho había sido descubrirse asimismo en el ámbito sexual, pero Hoseok quería superar esto y comenzar a salir con Hyunwoo de nuevo, cuando salían antes del caótico rompimiento, iban a todas partes, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Había comenzado a sentirse un poco incómodo, y sabía que Hyunwoo probablemente estaba en el mismo estado, pero eso no le importo al moreno ni un poco cuando acabaron por hacerlo contra la encimera de la cocina, rápida y vertiginosa.

\- Mmm... Tendré que darme otra ducha... - se quejó, sintiendo los besos distraídos de Hyunwoo en sus hombros que había dejado al descubierto forzando al albornoz por debajo de sus hombros.

\- ¿juntos?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Deja de usar estas ropas entonces.

\- Siempre uso estas ropas. - acomodo la bata, atándola en su cintura y disfruto de la mira oscura que le dio el hombre que ahora acomodaba su pantalón chándal gris de donde se había quedado en sus pies, y cubría su desnudez.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo.

\- ¿entonces es mi culpa que tu mente calenturienta quiera cogerme en todos mis atuendos?

\- Si. Porque aun estas molesto porque me niego a tocarme con las fotos que has estado enviándome. - Hyunwoo tomo un pañuelo y sacó su té con cuidado del microondas, pero ya no estaba tan caliente como esperaba.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - se largó de la cocina antes de que terminara haciendo una locura, pero cando vio su celular en la cama, sintió un fuerte deseo de tomarlo, y lo hizo. Supo que esta vez si obtendría la razón deseada una vez vio el resultado de su pequeña sesión de fotos privadas, solo esperaría el tiempo indicado para enviarlas.

El restaurant de kimbap tenía una enorme terraza donde se sentaron, era un lugar bastante alto en las inmediaciones de un reconocido hotel, aunque el viaje en ascensor no había sido placentero, Hyunwoo había cubierto la vista exterior con su pecho mientras le hablaba de las estatuas que pensaba hacerse Hoseok y este intentaba reír al imaginarlo.

\- No crees que voy a hacerlo. - era una afirmación que hizo reír a Lee Hoseok, porque su pareja parecía enfrascada en la idea de que su restaurantes debía ser fiel a sus ideas originales y tener estatuas de Hoseok al estilo griego.

\- No creo que debas hacerlo. Son cosas diferentes. - le recordó, tomando entre sus papiros una rueda de kimbap. - además, me dijiste que a tu madre le gusta ir allí, así que no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Ellos no piensan mal de ti. Piensan mal de mí.

\- No me importa, te lo he dicho mil veces. - lo había hecho sí, pero hace mucho tiempo, solo que su mente últimamente mezclaba los tiempos de su relación.

\- Quiero mis estatuas.

\- Estas demente. Compra estatuas normales.

Comieron su primera bandeja rápidamente, pasando a la segunda y distrayéndose esta vez hablando de Hyungwon.

\- ¿de verdad crees que él y Kihyun hacen buena pareja? - Hyunwoo estaba sorprendido de que Hoseok dijera eso justo ahora. - pensé que odiabas a Kihyun-ah.

\- Si va a hacer feliz a mi mejor amigo tengo que tolerarlo, además salir con ellos esta mañana ha ayudado, el cuida muy bien de Wonnie, sé que a veces Wonnie parece insensible y barato, pero es un olvidadizo, se olvida hasta de sus propias dolencias. Se enferma muy rápido y Kihyun siempre te ha cuidado s ti muy bien, aunque tú no te enfermas.

\- Lo hice una vez, ¿recuerdas?

\- Si, estabas tan mal que los doctores pensaban que era meningitis, ni siquiera sabía que era tan grave hasta que comenzaron a diagnosticarte con eso, fue muy estresante. Al final solo era un resfriado persistente. - no le había gustado esa experiencia con Hyunwoo, pensó que su pareja moriría.

\- Si, pero tienes razón, Kihyun-ah cuida muy bien de mí y de Wonnie, y tu cuidas de mí y de Wonnie y yo de ti y de Kihyun-ah. - Hoseok le sonrió, trayendo una sonrisa a Hyunwoo. - me alegra que todos nos vayamos a llevar bien.

De pronto, sobre la mesa cayo una pequeña caja rectangular, al ser metálica el sonido retumbo en esa terraza, Llamando la atención de los dos hombres a la pequeña mujer que estaba ante ellos. Bajita, cabello negro tan largo como su brazo y vestida con un elegante vestido de satín lila. Hoseok no la reconoció de ningún lado, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía quién era.

\- Tu regalo de bodas. Ya que no puedo regresarlo o regalarlo, pensé en traerlo personalmente. - Hoseok miro a la caja, de pronto toda la comida se le había revuelto en el estómago.

Hyunwoo parecía confundido, no podía comprender como le había encontrado, pero Hoseok estaba más preocupado por hacer que la escena ante sus ojos desapareciera. Escucho a Hyunwoo ponerse de pie, la voz de la mujer difusa a sus oídos por el martillear de sus oídos.

\- ¿me estas siguiendo?

\- Creí que sería una buena idea, ya que cancelaste todo, tenía que saber a dónde estabas corriendo.

\- Sangah.

Hoseok se puso de pie de inmediato, ya bastante tenía con conocer su rostro ahora como para saber su nombre. Sin esperar a que Hyunwoo le detuviera, se alejó en dirección al baño, cambiando de opinión al último segundo y saliendo fuera del restaurant. Estaba a punto de entrar en el elevador que no se apresuraba.

Estuvo allí unos minutos, sintiendo como iba a vomitar, cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron, pero no pudo entrar porque tiraron de su mano, su reflejo de supervivencia le llevaron a empujar a su atacante, haciéndolo caer contra la pared contraria del pasillo desierto, notando muy tarde que acababa de hacerle daño a su amante.

\- Hasta para defenderte eres torpe. - Hyungwon sostenía una bolsa con hielo sobre la cabeza de Hyunwoo, mientras que Kihyun entraba en la habitación con una bandeja para te, y la colocaba en la mesa de la habitación del hotel que habían rentado hace unos quince minutos. El caos de la escena que había causado, había llevado a Hoseok a llamar a Hyungwon, algo de lo que estaba muy orgulloso de haber logrado considerando lo asustado y abnegado que había estado por sus obsesiones.

Respondió a eso con otro sollozo, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amante que le sostenía fuertemente contra él. Sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Lo siento, Woo-yah... Lo siento... - se disculpó de nuevo, aunque no fuera necesario, Hyunwoo no podía culparle, lo peor no había sido golpear su cabeza contra la pared después de todo. Había sido la escena de ver a Hoseok correr solo, intentar quitarse a su ex de encima y pagar la cuenta del restaurant para luego ir por Hoseok.

\- No es tu culpa, te tome por sorpresa. - Hyungwon hizo un sonido de disgusto, pero Kihyun no dijo nada, solo sirvió él te en silencio. Hyungwon tenía deseos de besarlo, su pareja había sido tan educada con la situación, no se había burlado de Hoseok, ni había cuestionado sus acciones, había sido quien le había traído aquí, decidiendo moverlos lo menos posible.

\- Hoseok-ssi, aquí. - Kihyun puso en las manos de Hoseok él te, asegurándose de que este lo bebiera con cuidado y logrando que se separara de Hyunwoo que ajusto su posición en la cama. Para que Hyungwon pudiera colocar mejor la bolsa de hielo en él. - tomarlo todo, esto ayudará con tus nervios.

Si le ayudo un poco, además que Kihyun le ayudo a hacer ejercicios de respiración, hasta que por fin el cerebro del modelo dejo de mandar señales de alerta y se relajó.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontró? - pregunto cuando Yoo Kihyun le dio otra taza de té.

\- Alguna de sus amigas probablemente vio a Hyunwoo. - Kihyun respondió. - no te preocupes, no creo que le queden ganas de seguirlos ahora que ha visto por quien le han dejado. - era la primera vez que recibía un cumplido de parte de Kihyun y eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Yaa! – Hyungwon se quejó, de pronto su estómago se había encogido de celos, incluso si no había absolutamente razones para eso. Los tres hombres en la habitación le vieron por el tiempo suficiente para hacerle sentir avergonzado. – Se-sepárate de él. – le dijo a Kihyun, tomándolo de la manga de la camisa débilmente para separarlos de Hoseok que le miraba con la boca abierta.

\- ¡EW, HYUNGWON! – grito con la fuerza de sus pulmones. - ¡YO NUNCA!

No fue suficiente con que dijera eso, se apartó de inmediato de Kihyun y este hizo lo mismo, aunque por la sonrisita que tenía, se notaba a leguas que le había gustado que Hyungwon le celara, algo que no había hecho nunca en los años que tenían de estar juntos.

\- No creo que entiendas el desprecio que Hoseok tiene por Kihyun. – Hyunwoo dijo, tomando la bolsa de hielo cuando Hyungwon se levantó para sentarse junto a su novio, parecía extremadamente alterado, casi como si la sola insinuación de su amigo con su pareja le ofendiera. - pueden irse a casa si quieren, estaremos bien.

\- He pedido la habitación de al lado. – Kihyun dijo, recibiendo una mirada asombrada de su pareja.

\- Pensé que…

\- ¿Qué?

La conversación silenciosa entre sus amigos hizo que las miradas de Hyunwoo y Hoseok se encontraran, el primero guiñándole el ojo a su amante que rio contra la taza de té de la que bebía lentamente. Los novios se quedaron solo un par de minutos, lo suficiente para que Hoseok se quejara de que ya estaban tardando demasiado en irse. Dejándoles al fin solos para disfrutar de la presencia del otro, pero pronto el silencio entre ambos se hizo pesado.

Había una conversación que tenían que tener para la que Hoseok no estaba del todo preparado. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? No podía ser nada bueno. De nuevo comenzaba a pensarlo todo de nuevo a tener dudas donde no había que tenerlas, ¿no le había dicho Hyunwoo que era feliz? ¿Qué estar con él le llenaba el alma nuevamente? Solo tenían una semana juntos de nuevo, ¿tan difícil era dejar la angustia de lado?

\- ¿Por qué huiste?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué huyo de la mesa?

\- Sentí que iba a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué, Hoseok?

Alzo su mirada a Hyunwoo, la expresión solemne de su pareja le hacía sentir inseguro de si continuar, no quería herirle.

\- Al principio, no quería… nunca quise… ponerle un rostro y un nombre. Pensé que si lo hacía, entonces seria real… que estuviste con alguien... con alguien que no era yo y que le propusiste matrimonio e iban a casarse. Y no era yo. – logro controlar las lágrimas por Hyunwoo que ya lucia bastante preocupado.

\- ¿y luego? – que le pidiera que continuara le confundió, Hyunwoo no tenía intenciones de interactuar con sus palabras, y sabía que era porque sonaban absurdas, era una discusión sin sentido, su amante solo quería que se lo sacara de adentro.

\- Y luego… luego tuve miedo. Que te arrepintieras. – no debería decir eso, Hyunwoo no se lo merecía, que tuviera dudas de él cuándo lo había dado todo por estar juntos de nuevo.

\- Hoseok…

\- Lo siento, no debería poner más carga sobre tus hombros, esto es algo que pasaba por mi cabeza y debió quedarse allí. Solo quería respirar… solo quería salir del mismo espacio que ella, quería… quería aclararme, entender porque tenía tanto miedo. Ya sabes que no me gustan las confrontaciones. – estaba excusándose, quería dejar de hacerlo, pero joder si eso era culpa de Hyunwoo por mimarle tanto.

\- No te hubiera dejado interactuar con ella, se lo mucho que odias interactuar con gente a la que sabes que no les agradas. Confía en mí.

\- Confió en ti, no confió en mí.

Estaba lloviendo afuera, así que estaba sentado en el sillón contemplando el patio y como las plantas y las flores afuera se mojaban, hacia frio, pero aun así no podía evitar tomar de su café helado, mientras estaba envuelto en un abrigo de lana y usaba sus zapatillas del mismo material, algún fan se las había regalado hace unos años y aun las conservaba. Miraba por la ventana tan distraído que no escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

No fue sino hasta que percibió la fuerte colonia de su pareja que se giró a verle, Hyunwoo lucia exhausto, estaba algo mojado de la caminata del garaje aquí y le miraba con sus ojos oscuros llenos de una intensidad que no sabía de donde provenía, ¿Qué estaba pensando para que le mirara así?

\- Te dije que iba a llover.

Volvió su mirada a la ventana, sin ver como su amante se quitaba la gabardina y la dejaba sobre el sofá de cuero, no sabía porque tenía que vestir tan elegante si todo lo que hacía es dirigir los tres restaurantes que había comprado durante estos años que habían estado separados, ya no trabajaba en la empresa donde había conocido a Sangah, quien había resultado ser una de sus compañeras de trabajo ejecutivas en el área de negocios.

Una chica normal que había tenido la mala suerte de enamorarse de Son Hyunwoo.

\- Lo hiciste. No hice caso. – Hyunwoo se dejó caer en el sofá.

Hoseok torció los ojos, dejando que su amante le viera, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿entonces, no vamos a hablar de ello? – Hyunwoo rompió el silencio después de varios minutos en los que Hoseok simplemente permaneció viendo a la lluvia, sus ojos achicándose por la repentina somnolencia que le provocaba la escena, aunque esto desapareció con la pregunta de Hyunwoo, a quien le dio una mirada curiosa.

\- ¿de qué? – pregunto, al inicio confundido, pero luego entendiendo de que hablaba su novio. Intento que no se le notara en la cara, pero oh, el moreno le conocía muy bien.

\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, Lee Hoseok.

\- Uy, que miedo. – sorbió de su café helado, acurrucándose mejor en el sofá y mirando a Hyunwoo.

\- Juegas un juego peligroso.

\- No me digas, no te gustaron. – hizo una mueca, y volvió a beber de su café. – no me sorprende.

\- No deberías tener esa clase de fotos en tu teléfono ni mucho menos enviarlas al mío.

\- Seguramente las borraste sin abrirlas. Eres tan puritano, Son Hyunwoo. - pretender que no escuchaba las advertencias era aún más divertido, sabia como era su pareja y como reaccionaba a estas cosas, era tan divertido verlo morderse los labios y pensar en cómo continuar, mientras que él se relajaba en sillón y contemplaba ahora al ramo de hortensias rosadas que había traído Hyunwoo el día anterior y que adornaba la mesa de café en la sala de estar.

\- Hoseok.

\- No soy un niño, no me hables en ese tono.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a enviar más fotos de ese tipo?

Hoseok chasqueo la lengua.

\- Solías ser más divertido, ahora eres todo… adulto. – Hoseok se sentó bien, poniendo el vaso de café al que solo le quedaba el hielo sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie para alejarse de Hyunwoo. No llego muy lejos, porque este le estaba tomando de la muñeca y jalándole hacia él. – Las borrare ya que tanto lo deseas. – torció sus ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Estas provocándome de nuevo? – Hyunwoo con ese tono le causo escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo provoco que una sonrisa saliera de él.

\- ¿Y que si lo hago? ¿No te gustan? Son de aquel día hace dos semanas, había olvidado que las tenía.

\- Hoseok…

\- No eres divertido.

\- No es sobre ser divertido o no. Sabes lo que me preocupa. – intentar acercarse al tema por otro punto de vista.

\- Amor, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ya ese sujeto no me asusta? Ahora vivo en una casa, donde tú y yo podremos ser felices por siempre. – con una sonrisa, Hoseok se levantó para sentarse en el regazo de Hyunwoo que suspiro, aceptando el primer beso y luego el segundo sin mucha queja.

\- Te has relajado demasiado.

\- ¿No te gusta? – el tono de Hoseok le hizo reír, de pronto estaba siendo amenazante. – escúchame, Son Hyunwoo, sé que siempre… ¡siempre!... vas a cuidarme, pero he crecido. No soy ese joven descuidado. Aprendí mi lección. Ahora… todo lo que me asusta de ese hombre es que te haga daño a ti, y sé que eso no va a ocurrir porque tú eres demasiado cuidadoso.

\- Cierto.

\- Cierto. – beso a Hyunwoo, acariciando su rostro con la mano que no sostenía la nuca de su amor. – ahora, en serio, ¿Qué pensaste de las fotos? – la sonrisa traviesa estaba allí escondida tras su expresión insegura, una que a Hyunwoo no le gustaba para nada ver en él, no cuando Hoseok era hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

\- ¿Puedo decir malas palabras?

\- ¡No! – Hoseok rio de vergüenza, apoyando su frente en la mejilla del moreno. – no puedes.

\- Entonces, me siento halagado de ser el único que vea ese lado travieso de ti.

Hyunwoo sabía cómo adularle, como calmar sus inseguridades y hacerle sentir en casa. Permanecieron acurrucados por unos minutos, ambos con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la lluvia caer fuera de la casa, el calor de sus cuerpos arrullándolos hasta que Hoseok sintió que comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos vivía en esta burbuja de amor y calidez que se había roto hace algunos años; Hyunwoo acabo reajustando su cuerpo hasta lograr acostarlo entre sus brazos y dejando que este descansara.

El sofá era suficiente para ocupar dos hombres del tamaño de ambos, así que a Hoseok no le importo quedarse allí, con su cabeza en el hombro de Hyunwoo.

Observaba sus dedos que estaban ligeramente teñidos de rojo donde el guante con el que había estado mezclando el kimchi se había roto, hizo un puchero y continuo frotando con la esponja sus dedos; él no era muy fan del kimchi, era Changkyun que lo comía, y como no tenía ni idea de cómo prepararle, Hoseok se había ofrecido a hacerlo por él. En el apartamento de Jooheon, podía escuchar al trio de niños gritando en la habitación de juegos y se preguntó si ya se estaba haciendo viejo o que, porque incluso Hyungwon se les había unido.

Solo Kihyun y él se habían esclavizado en la cocina desde temprano en la mañana, preparando el desayuno, pues la noche anterior se habían reunido por primera vez los siete para tomar cerveza, pizza y costillas de cerdo. Cuando Changkyun se había quejado de que quería comer kimchi casero, Hoseok inocentemente se había ofrecido, lo que no tenía idea es que acabaría haciéndolo con Yoo Kihyun en lugar de enseñarle nada a Changkyun.

\- Es como tener hijos. – Kihyun metió sus manos bajo el chorro de agua apretujándose contra Hoseok, Hoseok escucho a Hyungwon por el pasillo, y sonrió. En pocos segundos ya había planeado su venganza, tan pronto como escucho a Hyungwon entrar en la cocina, acerco su rostro hasta enterrar su nariz en el cuello del hombre más bajo. – Hyung, eso da cosquillas.

\- Hueles bien. – ni bien acababa de decirlo, cuando Kihyun estaba siendo removido de su lado por un par de brazos largos. – ah, Hyungwon, no te había visto. ¿Terminaste de volver a la adolescencia?

Desde su encuentro en el hotel, Kihyun se había vuelto no solo tolerable, sino que se había sensibilizado con Hoseok, apreciaba no tener que pelear con él a cada segundo por cualquier tontería, y Hyunwoo lo agradecía que ninguno de los dos le tocara los nervios. Pero ahora el del problema era Chae, que no estaba contento del todo con esta inesperada amistad.

Kihyun parecía encantado, sus ojos brillaban cuando Chae se ponía celoso.

\- No es gracioso, Hoseok.

Hoseok sonrió, travieso, volviendo a la tarea que tenía segundos antes de intentar quitar la mancha de las especias rojas. Hicieron el almuerzo también, distrayéndose en una conversación amena sobre la carrera de Hyungwon y los proyectos que había tomado recientemente. Kihyun estaba pensando renunciar a su compañía, porque no veía mucho interés en continuar en un lugar donde su mejor amigo ya no estaba, Hyunwoo era quien controlaba sus humores cuando se salía de control, así que Hoseok no dudo en ofrecerle fotografiar la colección de invierno en la que trabajaba.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, para lo mucho que odiaba el modelaje, no quería dejarlo. Así que había continuado tomando trabajos que venían a él, o recomendaciones de Hyungwon con ciertas marcas, mientras trabajaba en casa en sus diseños.

Hyunwoo llego en la noche, pasar el día en sus restaurantes era algo que le gustaba, adicto al cambio de trabajo que había tenido y a lo relajante de ser el jefe. Para entonces ya estaban comiendo de nuevo y Hoseok se levantó enseguida para buscarle utensilios en la cocina.

\- ¿Has estado aquí todo el día? – Hyunwoo pregunto, encontrándolo solo en la cocina, donde le abrazo por la cintura.

\- Suena increíble, ¿verdad? Aunque he ido con Kihyun al supermercado y luego hemos parado en una tienda de telas. Me ha ayudado a escoger algunas. – el mismo parecía sorprendido de su rutina de la tarde. – los otros simplemente se han quedado en casa todo el día, ¿Cómo pueden estar en esa habitación por más de doce horas?

Hyunwoo escondió su risa en el cuello de su amante.

\- Cada quien con sus demonios.

\- Cierto. Tú eres tu propio jefe y estas todo el día en tus restaurantes.

\- ¿te quejas?

\- No realmente, necesito mi espacio. – Hoseok, intento moverse, pero Hyunwoo no le dejo. Se sorprendió cuando su pareja le quito el tazón y los palillos y tomo su mano izquierda para extenderla, vio estupefacto como Hyunwoo deslizaba en silencio un añilo sobre su dedo. – Woo-yah.

\- Sé que no es posible aquí… pero quiero que lo tengas.

\- Si… - respondió torpemente, girando su rostro para recibir un beso corto de su pareja.

\- Te amo, y nunca voy a dejarte de nuevo.

Si los demás notaron el anillo cuando volvió, o lo brillante que estaban sus ojos por las lágrimas sin derramar, ninguno dijo nada.


End file.
